


Danse macabre

by sznups



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Black Markets, Blood and Injury, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dark, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, M/M, Organ Transplantation, Slavery, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, Torture, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups/pseuds/sznups
Summary: Magnus is the ruler of the Downworld, the Prince of Hell. Until he's captured and locked away for a whole century. Without the leader the whole Downworld collapses.Nephilim made Downworlders their pets. They killed, raped and spilled the blood of innocents. The Children of Raziel's era has begun.They used to be merciless monsters that collected warlocks' marks as trophies, used werewolves as targets for silver darts game. They thought that burning vampires' flesh and listening to their screams was a fantastic entertainment. They stripped them of their diginity. They thought it would last forever. Until it doesn't.After a century Magnus returns. New hope awakens in the Downworlders' hearts. Soon the tables have turned and the vengeance is taken.Now it's been over 80 years. New generations don't know about the times Nephilims used to be fearless soldiers.. Now they're slaves taught to serve their masters.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it more than a year ago and totally forgot about it.  
> This is going to be a very dark story so read the tags and if something triggers you, please don't read.
> 
> Magnus isn't a nice guy here. He used to be but not anymore.  
> In this story Izzy is the oldest, Alec is in the middle and Jace is the youngest. Clary is dead because I freaking hate her.

The handcufss dug painfully into his wrists, opening the always fresh wounds. Warm blood dripped on the floor making the blood stain even bigger than it already was. The place was so quiet that he could only hear the droplets hitting the ground. How long had it been already? How many years had passed? One? Ten? Or maybe fifty? Judging by the stone, which was then red from all the blood, it had been quite a while.

 

He had never imagined his life to be like this. He thought that being a downworlder, a warlock was something he could have been proud of. He had magic, he could have done anything he wanted! Help people, throw amazing parties, see the the world, enjoy his life! He wished for al those things to happen. But then everything seemed so far away, so impossible... like a childish dream. And why? Because he was who he was. Because he enjoyed being who he was. That's why they took it away from him.

 

 

_"He's an abomination! A threat! We have to get rid of him, there's no other way. If we still want to have control over the Shadow World, we have to get rid of... creatures like him!"_

 

_"Did he do anything to deserve this?"_

 

_"He's a downworlder! A demon spawn! That's enough to treat him like a threat!"_

 

_"But he's still a living being, so maybe we should consider just..."_

 

_"Shut up! He deserves worse! Can't you see that we're actually showing him mercy right now?!"_

 

_"Condemning someone to a lifetime in prison? Someone who's immortal? You call that mercy?"_

 

_"Oh! So you prefer to wait and then beg this monster to show you mercy? Because what’s going to happen. Sooner or later all those disgusting predators will want to kill us! They're not humans! And he... he is the worst of the worsts. We can't ignore this!."_

 

_"But we're not monsters! We can't do this. It'll only cause havoc in the Shadow World!"_

 

_"So we will eliminate the Shadow World! We should have done this a long time ago anyway."_

 

_"You... you don't mean it, right? You want all the Downworld..."_

 

_"So where do we start?"_

 

_"We'll start with their leader. I hope the place we chose will be enough for your royal standards, your majesty."_

 

_"Let the Shadowhunter’s era begin."_

 

That was how four hundred years of living a life he loved ended for Magnus Bane. And soon, his family, friends, the rest of downworlders and even innocent children shared his fate.

 

***

 

Magnus Bane was the High Warlock. He was a prince of hell, a son of the Greater Demon Asmodeus. It was obvious he was very powerful. But despite his parentage, he was the kindest soul. He had never hurt anyone without a strong reason. He used to be friendly and prefered to find a solution and make peace through talking not fighting. That was why he soon became a leader to the Downworlders, who respected him and liked him. They didn't care that Magnus loved to throw huge parties, have lots of lovers and fancy drinks or that he was always shiny with all the glitter and wore more jewellery than women. He was a good, righteous man. And that was all that mattered to them.

 

Magnus truly enjoyed his life and used it to the fullest, even though he knew he would live forever. But he had lots of friends and parties were what he lived for. So it became a weekly routine and Magnus was sure it would stay like this. However, he was very mistaken.

 

It all happened so suddenly. Everyone was drunk but yet, no one was doing anything bad, except for laughing too loud and that of course annoyed Raphael Santiago, who decided to finally go back to Hotel Dumort. He didn't say goodbye to the host or anyone else. He just walked out of the club that Magnus owned - Pandemonium. Couple of minutes later Magnus realized that his friend forgot his jacket. He wanted to return it so he ran after Raphael. And then he saw it.

 

His friend was laying on the cold, wet street, all covered in blood. At first Magnus thought that it was a demon attack. But then he realized that Raphael was attacked by people who are much worse than a demons, the real monsters. Shadowhunters. Two of them were standing right in front of the Vampire, their seraph blades covered in crimson red blood. They seemed to have so much fun hurting the teen-looking Vampire.

 

"Disgusting" said one of them. "Your fangs... would you like to bite me, huh? You filthy blood sucker!"

 

The nephilim kicked Raphael hard in the stomach. He couldn't defend himself very well, since he got turned into a vampire only a couple of months ago. He was still a child! But they didn't see him as a child. Magnus' blood ran cold. He couldn't look at this any longer.

 

"Stop this right now!" he roared and right after that he shielded Raphael with his body.

 

The Shadowhunters took a step back when Magnus' cat eyes lit up dangerously in the dark. They gripped their swords harder and then the second boy smirked.

 

"Another freak! Just look at him, Tobias! Look at those disgusting eyes! I think they would look lovely in mister Starkweather's collection, don't you think?"

 

"You're totally right, Jensen! Let's butcher these monsters!"

 

"Magnus... run..."

 

Raphael muttered weakly. But Magnus wasn't going to run. He couldn't leave Raphael there and those Shadowhunters were a threat for the rest of his guests but he had no idea what consequences this will bring. He didn't care about it at that moment, though.

 

"Leave" he said calmly, deciding to give them one last chance.

 

But they didn't take it. They just laughed and jumped at him with their swords. However, all they could see next was a blue mist of Magnus' magic, which knocked them hard to the ground. Magnus stood above them, his eyes shining in the dark.

 

"That's a warning. Stay away from my people. I won't hesitate next time."

 

"W-who... who are you?!"

 

"I'm Magnus Bane. You better remember my name."

 

***

 

He had no idea that that will excalate into something bigger. That those two teenagers would ruin his life, that they would lie. And that the Clave had so much information about Magnus. A couple of days later, they captured him. Magnus was outnumbered, which normally wouldn't be a problem, if they hadn’t already captured his friends. Magnus couldn't risk their lives just to save his own.

 

Magnus was accused of being a dangerous murderer, who had already killed a couple of Shadowhunters. They didn't try to prove anything. They didn't have to. They already had their verdict just because he was the prince of hell, the most powerful Downworlder. That was enough for them to lock him up in a prison in the Tatry mountains near the Polish border, so far away from his home in New York.

 

"No, please! Please, don't do this! I swear I'm innocent! I've never hurt any of your people, I swear! Please...!"

 

"I know."

 

"You... how... then why?"

 

"Because I can."

 

A large stone closed the only escape from the cave, leaving Magnus all alone in the darkness forever. They told him that he would spend the rest of his immortal life in that cave. They restrained his hands with strong chains and put ancient runes all over the cave. Magnus could not use his magic nor escape anymore. He was left there with no food, no water, no one to talk to. Warlocks were immortal, even if they were part human. Their demonic side let them survive without essential things like eating, however, their human side needed it. He was doomed to suffer from the cold, starvation and loneliness forever. And the worst part was that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't even end his pathetic life.

 

***

 

The Clave kept their promise. Not even a year later, there was not a single free Downworlder. Without their leader, they were lost and scared of the Children of Raziel. If they managed to kill Magnus, then they stood no chance against them. The panic spread immediately and they became easy targets so the Nephilim didn't waste their chance.

They killed anyone, who refused to go willingly. So many lives were taken and so much blood was spilled that day. They called it the Purge Night. A night when all abominations were meant to disappear.

 

The Nephilim didn't realize that they were the only monsters there. They promised that nothing bad would happen to the Downworlders. But the truth said otherwise and they knew that immediately.

 

The first victim was a young warlock girl, whose warlock's mark was a pair of beautiful, black wings. Wings that soon were ripped straight from her back. They all watched, unable to do anything to help her. They begged, tried to fight and stop them but it was all futile. The girl screamed and begged for mercy when one of the Shadowhunters put a foot against her back to keep her in place.

 

He just smirked before a holy knife cut through the sensitive skin near the bottom of her wing. She couldn’t even hear her own screams anymore. He pulled the wing out using his entire force, satisfied when her skin started to split and her blood poured onto the floor. She broke her nails on the hard stone floor, trying to escape but he didn't give her a single chance. He stopped for a moment just to give her a shadow of hope, before he destroyed it a second later. She begged for them to allow her to pass out but they made sure that it wouldn’t happen. She felt every moment of that torture, her skin was torn like paper. Then he broke her bones that attached the wings to her shoulder girdle. The pain was unbearable. The world was in a blur for a moment.

 

And when she finally opened her eyes and saw her wings that were no longer a part of her body, she just started screaming. That was all she could do. It was over.

 

That was an example of what would happen, if someone refused to obey their new "masters".

An innocent life was taken without any reason. And no matter how it hurt their pride, they obeyed. Because they knew that the punishment will be so much more painful. But later they realized that no matter what, their obedience meant nothing.

 

The Nephilim made the Downworlders their pets. Used them. Killed them. That was the era of Shadowhunters. The era of fear.

 


	2. New hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ragnor, okay? I do, really!
> 
> No beta read, the mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out, thank you

It had been over ninety years since this nightmare started. New generations raised and died, devoting their lives to their Nephilim masters, who didn't hesitate to kill them if they got bored.  
After all those years, Downworlders were not only slaves but also an entertainment. They didn't even care if the Downworlders were still children. They did whatever they wanted.

A loud cry of pain was heard soon followed by laughter.

Ragnor Fell, the best friend of the former New York Downworlders leader Magnus Bane, was watching the show with his eyes full of tears. No matter how many times he had to be there and see all those terrifying things, he never got used to that. And he knew he never would.

***

Not every Shadowhunter agreed to the new system but unfortunately, British Nephilims loved the idea of destroying all those of demon blood. However, Ragnor's freedom wasn't taken in his homeland.  
When he heard what happened to Magnus, he and their second best friend Catarina Loss decided to fight for him. They portaled to New York on a very rainy day and paid a visit to the Clave council. However, there was no room for talking. Shadowhunters didn't want any alliance nor conversations anymore. They had their new rules by then.

_"Tell us where you locked Magnus Bane and we will leave!"_

_"Why would I tell you this, warlock? You want to join him? I can arrange that."_

The Shadowhunters enclosed them suddenly, holding branches of rowan in their hands. They knew all weaknesses of Downworlders. They were fully aware that rowan was deadly for Warlocks and they weren't afraid to use it. Catarina and Ragnor felt the fatigue immediately. Their magic became weaker. That was the moment they knew they didn't stand a chance against so many Nephilim soldiers.

_"So that's how it's going to look like now? You won't even talk to us, just attack us like we're some kind of animals?"_

_Ragnor snarled and the council just laughed._

_"Oh, no! Of course, not! That would be just too offensive for animals."_

He smirked and then came closer to the two Warlocks. Catarina shot him a glare. She was used to this type of comments but it still hurt. And this time, even more. Because it wasn't a war! They did nothing to deserve such treatment and yet, their freedom and diginity were forcefully taken away from them. And she knew that it was the end. For her, for her friend. For everyone.

She wasn't mistaken. They could do nothing when Shadowhunters started burning their skin, binding their hands together with rope soaked in rowan juice. The pain was mind-numbing. They managed to only look at each other for the last time before they separated them. They had no idea, when and IF they would ever see each other again.

Ragnor spent the next ninety nine years in a mansion of a british noble. He was supposed to be his butler and no matter how much he didn't want that and how humiliating it was, he didn't have a choice. His "master" wasn't that bad, though. Of course, he treated Ragnor like a scum but he had never hurt him. Ragnor had his room, he was fed and well-dressed. He couldn't complain. Quite the opposite. He had a lot of time to think and worry about their friends. He had no idea what happened to them.

But after fifty years, his master died. Ragnor didn't mourn him. Shadowhunters weren't immortal, he knew that and well, he waited for his death. Then it was his son, who wasn't this "nice" but as long as Ragnor did what he was told, it was fine. And the warlock was more than happy about that. However, it lasted only for fourty years until the man died. That was the end of nice times in this place. The mansion came into his nephew's hands. And that was the moment when Ragnor's life became hell.

The man's name was Drew. He was only twenty five but his soul was already possesed by devil.

***

The scream became even louder and Ragnor shut his eyes, not being able to look at this anymore. His "master" was hunting a young werewolf in the royal gardens. The boy didn't do anything to deserve such fate. But Drew didn't care. He saw Downworlders as prey, servants and whores. Even Ragnor didn't avoid that, no matter how obedient he tried to be and how much he begged him to stop. He survived so many years without any serious injury. Just to be destroyed by a wicked child.

Another swishing sound. Another cry and even more blood. Ragnor gritted his teeth. His master loved hunting young werewolves. He loaded his crossbow with another silver arrow and aimed at the poor boy.

The werewolf looked at Drew and shook his head, begging him for mercy. Drew's wicked smile became even wider as he put his index finger on a trigger. Ragnor wanted to help, to do anything. He couldn't use his magic anymore, though. And he knew the consequences. But at the same time he had enough of living in that slaughterhouse, watching children being raped and killed just for fun. It was wrong, fucked up. And lasted too long.

Ragnor tried to survive. He didn't enjoy his life at all since the revolution but he knew he couldn't end it. He believed there was still a chance for better times. He had to abandon his pride and endure the tortures and burning feeling of uselessness. But he didn't live for himself anymore. He lived for Magnus. For Raphael. For Catarina... his dear, beautiful Catarina. The memories of her, of her kind, warm smile made his heart bleed. He had no idea if she was still alive. He hoped she was. She was strong. They made a promise. However, it had been almost one hundred years since that promise and they still were held captive.

It was frustrating. They were powerful warlocks but with their magic taken away from them? They stood no chance against the Children of Raziel. So they focused on surviving. However, Ragnor couldn't do it anymore. His mind and soul were already dead. He couldn't stand any more tortures. It was too much. The young boy lying in a puddle of his own blood... it was the last straw.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered. Those words were meant for Catarina. He hoped she heard them no matter where she was now. Because at that moment he had no idea if he'd ever see the sunlight again.

"Who let you speak, you filthy abomination?!" Drew turned around on his heel and spat at Ragnor's shoes in disgust.

They were both dead. He couldn't save the child nor himself. But the scraps of his pride, the exhaustion and humiliation led him to his next step.  
The only thing Ragnor remembered was the moment he threw himself at the nephilim. Then it was blood, screaming and darkness.

He woke up to his own screams. A hot, sharp metal dug painfully into his skin just next to his left horn. The right one was stolen away from him a long time ago but he still remembered the excruciating pain. And now the story repeated itself. It was worse this time, though. Drew wasn't satisfied with just the one horn.

"Skin him. I'll have it made into a pair of gloves."

Boiling water was brought. He saw the glow of the knives. The fear didn't last long soon replaced with something that couldn't be described with words. Ragnor heard only his own screams. He screamed until his throat became raw. But he never begged. He watched his sking being burnt with the boiling water and then the skin being cut and pulled off his entire arm. But he never begged for mercy. He wanted this agony to stop, he wanted the death to embrace him. And at the same time his will of vengeance grew stronger as he felt Drew's eyes on him.

"Shut the fuck up, you freak!" yelled one of the shadowhunters who was more than happy to go as slow as possible, enjoying watching the warlock in such pain.

Ragnor didn't listen. No matter how much he hated showing weakness in front of those monsters, he couldn't stop. The pain was unbearable. It felt like eternity when in fact it wasn't even one minute. The nephilim took their sweet time but they couldn't procrastinate. Drew wanted to use the skin so it couldn't be ripped. It had to be smooth so they worked until they reached Ragnor's wrist. Both of his wrists had bracelets on that were used to seal his magic. He couldn't take them off no matter what. Only steles worked.

"We can just cut it as it is. Leave the hand" suggested one of them.

"Don't be fucking stupid! He said the entire arm, not leave the hand and bring me the rest!"

"Well yea, but the bracelet? Perhaps we should just cut his hand off?"

"Are you fucking dumb? He'd be useless with just one hand. By the angel, you're such a moron. Just take off the bracelet!"

"I'm not sure we should be doing that. It's a warlock!"

"No shit, you genius! He can't even use magic anymore. That filthy rat doesn't have any magic left, the bracelets had already drained everything! So hurry the fuck up!"

The other man listened and drew an opening rune on the holy metal. And that was the most stupid thing he could have ever done. Because Ragnor used to be the high warlock. He wasn't just a mere weakling.

A rush of strong magic spread through his body. It was sealed for too long and with still one of the bracelets remaining, Ragnor couldn't control it at all. He was so focused on it he didn't notice when the skin got pulled off his hand, leaving his flesh completely bare and bleeding. But surprisingly he didn't feel the pain. Not from the torture at least. But his magic wasn't very friendly to him now. It felt weird. It overtook him. He had no control over it but he could still feel the connection like his magic was an independent being. A very furious independent being. All those years of pain affected his magic that now became a deadly force.

"Look at my pet. Isn't he adorable?" he heard Drew's voice and a moment later the man approached him. "Why aren't you screaming anymore?"

He felt a sharp slap on his face and metalic taste afterwards. But it had no effect on him. The only thing that mattered was the rage boiling inside of him. But at the same time he was calm. Ragnor looked up at the man, the monster, the sadist.

"It's your turn now."

He answered looking into his eye. Drew burst out laughing along with his cronies. However it didn't last long. The air became thick and breathing overwhelming. The nephilim stopped laughing but it was too late. A wave of deep green magic exploded from Ragnor's body. There was no time to run away.

When he opened his eyes he saw that the building no longer existed. Drew's lifeless body laid on the ground. It was a ruin full of dead bodies. Unfortunately, some of his fellow Downworlders shared the fate of their 'masters'. And Ragnor felt guilty. So fucking guilty. But he knew it was the best scenario. They had all gone mad because of the tortures. It was too much. The death set them free.

***

Ragnor was barely conscious and yet he was running. He ran until he couldn't anymore. He found an abandoned shack and hid there. The pain was numbing and he had to bite his lips to stifle the painful screams. Blood was running down his chin and his arm that he didn't even dare to look at. Every small movement was agonizing. But he wasn't done. He had to find Magnus. Magnus was the only one who could help them and stop this madness. However, he had no idea where Magnus was. There was only one person, who knew.

He used his blood to draw the pentagram, grateful for the adrenaline rush that was the only thing keeping him alive. When he was done, Ragnor grabbed the stele he stole from the shadowhunters and draw a sloppy rune on the bracelet, the stele burning his hand. But when it was off, he finally let himself sob. He didn't want it. But his body and mind needed it. So many years... and it was over. Almost.

Ragnor focused on the task finally. He knew he didn't have much time because it was starting to be harder and harder to stay awake with every passing minute. He stood in front of the pentagram and started to summon the demon. It drained him completely but it was worth it.

Asmodeus stood in the middle of the pentagram. He was furious. He had been watching the madness for too long. He had been watching his son suffer for even longer. And he had enough. Asmodeus couldn't just leave the Hell and come to earth to save Magnus. No matter how much he wanted, it was impossible. However, when Ragnor had summoned him, he appeared immediately.

"Fear not, my son's friend and my friend's son. Come closer."

Ragnor didn't hesitate. His sanity was damaged otherwise he would have thought it over. But right not it didn't matter at all. He felt Asmodeus' hand on his shoulder and a second later the pain became numb and he felt more alive. It wasn't much but he was very grateful. He could see a thing layer of new skin appearing on his arm. It didn't fix it but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"I... I must..."

He stopped when Asmodeus raised his hand to silence him.

"It is your duty. This must come to an end. So go and find my son, Ragnor Fell. He's being kept in the Tatra Mountains. I can't get you there and I can't explain where you must look for him. But my magic will connect with his magic even when it's sealed. You'll know. Find him."

Ragnor could only nod his head before Asmodeus vanished leaving only sulfur behind him. It was decided. He heard voices and footsteps approaching. So he didn't run as far as he thought. With everything he had left, Ragnor opened a portal and stepped right through it the moment the Shadowhunters ran inside. He heard a loud curse but then the portal closed. He was free.

***

The wind was blowing like crazy. Ragnor struggled with each step but he didn't stop. He could feel the faint scent of Magnus' magic. It was weird. He had never felt anyone's magic like this, he didn't even know it had smell. But Magnus' magic smelled like spices, ginger and cinnamon with a light mint added to it. He never liked any of these things but right now he treated them like an anchor and followed them even though his legs and lungs were screaming for some rest.

It wasn't a short walk. In fact it lasted a few days. A few days Ragnor spent walking, without food and barely sleeping. But it didn't matter. The moment he stood in front of the large stone covering the entrance to the cave the exhaustion was gone.

The magic was stronger. Ragnor took his time to calm his breath and then put his good hand on the stone. Just right on the other side of the stone was his best friend, a man who was going to save them. But Ragnor's job wasn't done yet. There were runes carved on the stone. He had to focus really hard on his task. It required a hell amount of magic to get through the angelic signs and Ragnor didn't have much energy left. But it was a matter of life and death so he mustered up everything he got, not caring about his own life anymore.

His heart was pounding when the runes got deactivated. Ragnor blinked a few times. It wasn't that hard... in fact it was oddly easy to get rid of them. Did the shadowhunters forget drawing new ones every couple of years? It seemed like it.

With a bit more magic the stone got pushed away. Ragnor felt warm tears on his face. Every muscle in his body hurt like crazy but he didn't feel the pain anymore. Magnus was there. His best friend was there. Without thinking he rushed inside the cave.

***

There was darkness. There was always so terribly dark. No matter how much he tried and how good his cat eyes were, he couldn't see anything. Just the terrifying blackness that ruined every possible way to count the time.

He was going crazy. How long had he been there? What hour was it? Was it already winter? It must have been winter. The cave was always cold, however it was even worse during winter. And he was freezing now. Yes, it must have been winter.

He didn't remember the last time he had something in his mouth. No water, no food. The pain was excruciating and Magnus hated that he couldn't just die. No, he had to suffer. Because that was what some bunch of lunatics decided.

He didn't see in the dark but he could feel the painful sores on his knees and wrists and god knew where else. He was freezing and that actually numbed some of the pain. Just like the smell of his body. Was it possible he was rotting here even though he was still alive? But that was what they wanted him to become. Living corpse, a zombie, a proof that Downworlders were dangerous. But Magnus was strong. It had been one hundred years and he still didn't lose his mind completely. A severe damage was done. But he still could remember who he was. Or rather who he used to be.

Magnus took a shaky breath of the dusty air that even after one hundred years still hurt his lungs and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. At least for a few minutes to stop thinking and forget about the pain. And frankly, he hoped he'd freeze to death somehow and end this nightmare. However, sleeping with your stomach begging for food and when it's so cold...

It took him an hour to fall into uneasy slumber. However the nightmares were too much. He knew them by heart already. It was the day they captured him, tortured him and then threw him into this pit.

Magnus remembered his flesh wounds, the infections, the pain. Back then he didn't want to die, he still had hope that everything would be fine. He was wrong. Nothing got better, quite the opposite actually. He focused on healing instead of escaping. And he lost his chance.

He was having a few panic attacks a day. The darkness was too much. He cried so many times he lost the count. Magnus begged for help. He even begged his father to come and help him knowing that it was impossible. But he was desperate and terrified. He just wanted to escape, to breathe, to see the grass, to taste wine and see the sunlight. However none of that was meant for him. He was meant to stay in that cave. Forever.

Magnus woke up hearing a noise and he tensed immediately. He didn't mind bats anymore. They were quite friendly actually. But this didn't sound like bats and Magnus feared it was something else... something wrong. And then something very confusing happened... was it fresh air? In the cave?

"Magnus?!"

The voice... the voice was shaky. The volume betrayed the owner's fear and sorrows. Hallucinations, he thought at first. It had happened more than once during his 'stay' in that forgotten by god hell. It always hurt and made him cry. And it'd have worked the same this time but then he felt something... something so familiar and yet so foreign.

It was magic. He knew that magic. Magnus' own magic was sealed because of the handcuffs but he could still feel the magic radiating from the person that had entered the cave. And Magnus couldn't believe it. Because he knew that magic very well.

Magnus tried to answer but his voice died in his throat. He didn't use it for so long he wasn't sure he was still able to talk. Magnus opened his mouth but his throat was too dry. He couldn't form words. However, he managed to let a pathetic groan. He should have been ashamed. But he wasn't because it worked. He heard the footsteps coming closer.

Ragnor's heart was beating like crazy. It was Magnus. Magnus was still alive. His friend was alive! He couldn't stop the tears but he wasn't sure what caused them. If it was the relief and longing or the horrid smell present in the cave. But it didn't matter. Ragnor summoned some green light and hurried up.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Magnus. And the view broke his heart. Magnus didn't remind the handsome man he used to be. He was skinny. Too skinny. Ragnor could count his bones even in the darkness of the cave. And he was dirty. Very dirty. His skin didn't recall the beautiful caramel colour, now covered in dirt, dried blood and pus. His hair was long. So long he reminded Ragnor of Rapunzel. But the worst were Magnus' eyes. So dull... so lifeless... he couldn't take it anymore.

They both stood in silence for a few seconds before Ragnor threw himself at his friend. Magnus still didn't believe it was real. He could feel Ragnor's body. He could feel the warmth radiating from him. It was too beautiful to be real. Ragnor... his friend. His lovely, fantastic cabbage! It must have been him because this Ragnor wasn't disgusted with him. Even Magnus wanted to throw up because of the last time he had a bath... and that was a very long time ago. His nose worked even better now his eyes were useless and he could smell himself. It made him gag every time. And here was Ragnor, completely ignoring everything and just being happy he found his friend. Magnus burst out crying, clinging to the green-skinned man.

"Magnus... Magnus, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here. You're safe, my friend. You're safe, I promise."

Ragnor hugged Magnus with everything he had left and let himself cry. He didn't care he looked weak. He rubbed Magnus' back and tired to relax. He was so happy that his friend wasn't dead... the emotions overwhelmed him. But he wasn't a kid. He knew what they had to do. Escape. Find a safe place to stay. Food and water. Bath. Sleep and healing. Plan. War. Yes, that was the correct order. It was time for revolution.

Magnus felt the hope knocking onto the walls that surrounded his heart. He was free. It seemed so surreal. Did he lose his mind? No... definitely no. Ragnor was there. His pleas were finally heard. Magnus wasn't alone anymore. He had his friend... his true friend, a man who saved him. He had waited so long for this. But it didn't matter at that moment. Because he had his freedom back. And he wasn't going to let them take it away from him ever again.

He was going to make them pay. He was going to see his friends and save the poor Downworlders. It was going to be okay. He believed Ragnor. They could do anything together.

Magnus sniffed, cried and laughed. He laughed for the first time since he could remember. And for the first time in century he wasn't cold anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens in the next chapter I guess?  
> 


	3. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read
> 
> Alec appears in the next chapter

Safe place. Safe place where no one could find them. Easier said than done. There was no such place and definitely not on this side of the planet. Ragnor was sure the Nephilim had already knew about their escape. They were running out of time and there was still so many things to do.

They got rid of the handcuffs first. Magnus choked on a sob when the metal was no longer attached to his body, even though he could very clearly feel the damage they had done. However, Magnus didn't have time to think about it. His magic was back. He could feel how unsteady and hard to control it was but he fought the urge to unleash it. Ragnor wouldn't have survived it. And that left the green skinned warlock alone on the magic field. Magic that he didn't have much left.

Spiral labyrinth no longer existed. They couldn't go to Magnus' old house nor Ragnor's. So there was only one option. Tessa and her little cottage house in Wales. Lucky for her, she was also a Shadowhunter and that provided her freedom. The problem was, they had a whole Europe to travel. The portal wasn't easy to make and it was only a temporary solution but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Take my strength..."

It was a raspy whisper, barely audible. Ragnor's heart broke hearing the sound of his friend's voice. It used to be so melodic, almost angelic. And now...

Ragnor nodded his head. That was the only choice they had. He grabbed Magnus' hand and borrowed some magic. He felt like he had drunk a bottle of whisky. Magnus' magic was unique, incredibly powerful. And he had so much of it... Ragnor would have felt sorry for the Shadowhunters, if he didn't hate their guts so much.

***

The cottage house was small and dirty. No one had visited it for many years. Ragnor helped Magnus to the old couch and then finally looked at him. There was a dim light in the house but it was enough to see Magnus. The powerful High Warlock, the Prince of Hell. But he didn't remind a Prince anymore. Even homeless people looked better than him. And Ragnor hated it with his whole being.

Magnus looked like a very dirty skeleton with dull eyes, long hair and what was the worst - holes in his body. The sores were so deep he could see the bones visible underneath the layer of skin. There was no muscles. No wonder. He could barely move for a whole century. The damage was pretty severe.

Ragnor approached his friend slowly and knelt in front of him. He put his hands on Magnus' shoulder and mustered up a smile. It wasn't easy but he wanted Magnus to feel at least slightly better. Magnus looked up at him and then cleared his throat. It woke Ragnor up. It wasn't time for reunion. He had to take care of Magnus because right now this man stood no chance against a child not to mention a whole army of Nephilim soldiers.

The bath was painful but heavenly at the same time. Magnus needed water and soap so much it was crazy. However, he was too weak to do it himself. Ragnor stayed by his side and ran the soft sponge on Magnus' body. The dirt seemed to be sunken into his skin but with a little more rubbing and much more soap, it finally washed out. Ragnor smiled for real finally seeing the caramel skin he missed so much.

Magnus whimpered. He welcomed the water with joy but his body was hurting, the flesh wounds were killing him. But they needed to be cleaned. It was about the damn time someone did it!

They had to exchange the water a few times but after almost two hours Magnus was ready to leave the bath. It was incredible what wonders soap could make. However, there was still a long way to go.

Ragnor conjured fresh underwear for his friend and then started to heal Magnus' wounds. He was grateful for the additional magic bust because those wounds were bitches to treat. They were old and fresh ones. Deep, bleeding and oozing pus and other stuff Ragnor couldn't name. He decided not to focus on it too much. He just wanted them gone ASAP. However, it took a few hours until he was satisfied with his work.

By the time he was done, Magnus had been already lying on the couch and catching on sleep. Magnus didn't remember falling asleep. He simply passed out but Ragnor didn't wake him until he had to. Because Magnus needed food. He was definitely starving. Ragnor had to think about it. Something nutritious but light. He decided to give Magnus fresh fruit, chicken noodle soup and soft bread. It didn't look like much but he didn't want his friend to throw up. It was enough for now.

Magnus smelled the food and cried. He thought he'd never see anything edible in his life ever again. But there it was. Fresh, warm and all for him. He was happy. But then the frustration hit him. He couldn't eat it. He was too weak to even hold a spoon.

"No, my friend. Please, don't shed any more tears. I am here. Calm down..."

Ragnor's voice was soothing. He kept on caressing Magnus' hand as he fed him slowly. He was exhausted but patient. Magnus needed him.

It took them a whole day to treat Magnus. He was still very unhealthy but Ragnor did everything to make him feel better. Dinner, warm blankets, comfy mattres, haircut, etc. But nothing worked. Magnus refused to look in the mirror and Ragnor couldn't blame him. He didn't want to look at himself either. His arm... dear Lilith, it looked disastrous and hurt even more. Magnus boiled with rage and pain when he saw it but Ragnor didn't allow him to treat it. He did some work on his own but it wasn't enough. Only Catarina could treat such wounds. But she wasn't there with them...

The plan was simple. Gain some strength, don't get caught and attack. Catarina, Raphael, Luke, Maia, Bat, Kieran, Lily and many, many others waited for the rescue. Just a little bit longer...

***

It took many potions, magic, time and many new locations before they were both ready to do anything productive. Ragnor had been feeding Magnus potions for the past four months. Magnus wished the recovery was quicker but there was nothing he could do about it. His body needed the time and so did his magic.

For the first month he was only resting and sleeping. Ragnor was a mother hen. He made sure that Magnus got enough sleep and he was always there to comfort him when he woke up from a nightmare. He was always there to feed him, help him. And he was always there when they had to escape and find a new place.

Magnus was grateful. He loved his friend and he already knew how well he'd reward that man when this madness is finally over. But for now he focused on his recovery. The hatred really helped.

Starting from month two, he started exercising. His body was screaming but his hatred was stronger. Every time he'd remember the darkness, the pain and everything else didn't matter anymore. He kept pushing and pushing, working on his body and magic. He did his best everyday. So did Ragnor.

When the fifth month came, Magnus finally looked like the leader he was. His weight was back to normal thanks to the potions and his magic. However, his eyes were different. They were scary and shining with the will of murder. His scars were there as well, carved into his skin, red and ugly. But he kept them. He needed them to remind him that he was doing the right thing.

They were ready.

***

The first thing they did was to free their friends. Catarina was the first one. Magnus contacted with his father and the Greater Demon agreed to help as he was sick of treating the Children of Lilith like scums for such a long time. So by the dinner time they already had Catarina's location.

She was kept in Idris. And it was perfect to start the revolution in Idris.

They arrived there leaving a bloody trace behing them. Catarina was kept in a filthy cell In Gard. She was so skinny and pale, the blue skin looking like it was white. Ragnor had hard times controling himself. And so did Catarina.

When she saw them, she was dumbfounded. Then the denial. Then tears came. She couldn't stop crying nor stand because of the emotions wave that overtook her. Magnus and Ragnor hugged her as tightly as possible and they stayed like this until she calmed down a bit.

Having her so close, being able to touch her skin, knowing she was safe... it was everything Ragnor wished for, had been waiting for for so many years. Catarina was alive and after a century he finally felt the relief.

"I... I can't believe you're alive. Magnus! Ragnor! I thought you were dead... so long... so fucking long..."

She broke into tears and Magnus smiled to her. It was still hard to smile but for her? She always deserved the best and he was ready to try anything just to comfort her even if it didn't bring him much comfort. Ragnor caressed her greasy hair.

"I am so very sorry, my dear. It took us a long time, yes. But we are here. Thanks to Ragnor. If it wasn't for him, I'd not be here now."

Magnus knew what he was doing. Flatter Ragnor and aim Cat's attention at him. He watched with a true happiness as the witch looked at speechless Ragnor. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around Ragnor's neck. And Magnus was right. It was all Ragnor needed. He hugged her back and mouthed a "thank you" to his friend. Magnus just nodded his head and gave them some alone time.

It didn't last long. They had to go.

The Gard was burning when they left. The flames surrounding the whole building. Magnus stood on the hill and watched the poor Shadowhunters escaping the building, running for their dear lives only to realize it was a fruitless effort. They hit an invisible wall. Magnus had put wards around the Gard. They couldn't escape.

He watched the show with satisfaction. The flames reached their bodied, burnt and melted their skin. He loved the sound of their screams. Their primal screams. The pain must have been excruciating. Perfect.

***

They found Raphael next. The boy looked very bad. Magnus had no idea what he was supposed to do but seeing the scars on his body he knew he wasn't very good nor obedient. And he was proud of the vampire.

Raphael closed his eyes waiting for another hit but it never came. His master froze in the midair. He looked at his friends and for a moment he was left speechless. However, he granted them with basic greeting and affection. It was enough, though. Magnus knew how happy Raphael was.

"You can finish him off if you want."

"Dios, you can't even imagine."

It was loud and bloody. But it didn't end with death. Raphael left him for later and just asked Magnus to portal the man to their hideout. He wasn't done with this monster.

***

The reunions were joyful events. But they were running out of time. The Clave had been looking for Magnus and Ragnor the whole time but now they knew they had made their move and they clearly didn't want them to do more damage.

And for every murdered Nephilim there was one murdered Downworlder. However, Magnus didn't give up this time. Even if it cost them blood and death. It must have come to an end.

The freed Downworlders fought and those who couldn't were taken to the hideout. Catarina took care of the sick and injured people. Even though she wasn't perfectly fine, she knew her duty. She had a strong need to feel usefull. After so many years it was something she had to do.

***

The revolution took many lives and shed even more blood. The Downworlders lost in count but their fighting spirit was much stronger than Nephilim's. With Magnus on the lead and the regained hope, they knew they could do anything. They followed their leader.

Magnus didn't stop even for a second until everything Shadowhunters had ever built was destroyed and soaked in their own blood. He was unstoppable and so was his magic, his people, his friends. They fought brave.

The next day the war was over. Dead bodies laid everywhere and Magnus bowed his head to honour his fearless soldiers. They deserved a funeral but first, he had to do some cleaning up.

They didn't kill all of them. Many had survived but there was a reason they let the Nephilims live.

***

Idris became a home for Downworlders. Every land the Shadowhunters ever had now belonged to Downworlders. Many new buildings were build and Magnus' castle was one of them. He ruled as their king and no one had any objections he should have become one. Magnus ended the dark era of pain. However, for Shadowhunters...

The Silent City was now not only their grave but also their home. They were locked there for good. New generations were born in the Silent City and died there not ever knowing the sunlight. It was the end of the mighty warriors.

Shadowhunters became their slaves, pets. At first it wasn't so easy to break their will and pride but with every new generation it became easier and easier. And even darker.

 


	4. Loss

Over the next eighty years everything had changed. Magnus ruled with strong hand, there was no place for discrimination among Downworlders, no place for abuse. Everyone had to respect one another. The law was very clear. Don't lie, don't steal, don't murder anyone, don't sell your body and respect your leader. And that was something everyone had to follow.

Magnus Bane was a very good leader and his words weren't empty lies. If he said stealing was forbidden, he first made sure it wasn't needed. Magnus cared about his people, no matter if they were his fellow warlocks or seelies. If someone didn't have food or clothes he did his best to change it right away. He made it his priority to end the times when Downworlders were poor, hungry and homeless. It was time for changes.

Magnus hated Shadowhunters. He made sure they stayed in Silent City the whole time. The only Shadowhunters he saw these days were the enslaved ones. He didn't mind seeing them that way. They deserved it. And well, he heard they were quite useful. Magnus wasn't stupid, though. He knew they suffered, were raped  and beaten on daily basis but he didn't care. They deserved it more than anyone.

Prostitution was strictly forbidden, however Magnus didn't give a single fuck about Nephilim brothels. They meant nothing, they were worth less than dirt. But they were still part Angels and well... they were very beautiful people, even the enslavement couldn't change that. So why would he keep them hidden from his people? It would have been very unfair. So he let his friend, Malcolm Fade, run a brothel with Nephilim whores. He trusted his friend and that was a big mistake...

***

New generations were born. Living in Silent City wasn't very easy so it didn't concern anyone when the first half-angels scums died after just a few, very painful years. The memories died along with them. Soon there was no one to tell the history of their ancestors. New generations didn't know they used to be mighty soldiers who ruled the whole Shadow World. It wasn't necessary. Because they were no longer taught to fight.

After 80 years, young Nephilims' knowledge wasn't very big. They knew they were half angels and that their ancestors used to do very bad things. They also knew they were an inferior race and they had to pay for what their families did in the past. But it was the only information they had, no one taught them anything more. There were tons of questions but none answers.

Sure, there were people that thought it was wrong because they weren't even born when all those events took place. But the world wasn't fair, the pain was too immense and the memories too fresh to let them live like equals. They had to suffer, no matter what.

Magnus was a demon but he had a bit of mercy even for Shadowhunters. Yes, their masters were allowed to have sex with them even against their will. They were also allowed to make rules and punish them if they didn't follow them or listen. However, tortures were forbidden. Sure, just thirty years ago they weren't but the new generations didn't even know what happened, they didn't know who they truly were. So Magnus decided that torturing them was a bit too much. Even than, it was a freaking absurd. They were allowed to rape them, sell them like they were some kind of item, humiliate them and punish them. If it wasn't called tortures...

However, the system worked and everyone seemed to be happy. Almost.

***

The new generations of Nephilims were born in the Silent City. They had never seen the sunlight, never tasted any fresh food and never lived like normal people. They were born and raised by their mothers, yes. But their mothers didn't know what love is. No one taught them that. They knew one thing - they were born to bear children and please their masters. Men also didn't have it easy. They had to work from dawn to late night hours whether they liked it or not.

The new borns didn't know their fate until they were eighteen. And by that time it was decided whether they'd stay in the Silent City or go to the slave market. Any way was good nor beneficial. Of course, some masters treated their pets really well but... it was better not to take the risk.

However, it wasn't the worst scenario ever...

***

The rules were simple. Breed them, rape them,  punish them, sell them. Do whatever you want but no tortures. Magnus made it very clear that torturing was wrong and he'd not tolerate that. There were protests but no one dared to object. However... there was always a black sheep.

Malcolm Fade was a very vicious man. He used to be a sweetheart but the war had changed him completely. Nephilims took his most precious thing in the whole world. The love of his life was brutally murdered in front of his eyes and that he could never forgive. So even after eighty years, he had no mercy for the former Shadowhunters.

Malcolm was the king of Silent City since the day it became a homeland of the enslaved Nephilims. It was Magnus' who made that offer and the other warlock took it gladly. But his true intentions remained unspoken.

Magnus had no idea what was happening in the Silent City. He knew Malcom ran a brothel. But he had no clue he owned a black market as well. Because he'd never let it exist and Malcolm seemed to be aware of that.

The business was marvelous and Nephilims were perfect for this job. Their angel blood gave them strength and endurance what made them just the perfect donors. Malcolm had more customers than he could count, however he had to be careful. Magnus couldn't notice anything suspicious so he only sold organs to those who had the most money. And well, it wasn't cheap. It couldn't be. He didn't have enough Shadowhunters to provide so many organs. So selling them to the richest was the best solution. However, it wasn’t just about money.

The business was cruel and inhuman. But it was not the worst part. Shadowhunters were quite powerful, even those without angelic training. They could live with just one kidney and still be perfectly fine, it wasn't the problem. The worst problem was the way the kidney and other parts were taken. Malcolm still remembered his wife's screams and pain. He could still see the fear and anguish in her eyes. And even though she was already dead, he made sure the Nephilims knew what she had to go through.

He performed the operations with his vampire friend, Anselm Nightshade and the unseelie faerie Iarlath. They made a perfect team of psychos that every Shadowhunter was scared of. But even than no one dared to tell anyone about them. The consequences would have been worse than death. The poor Shadowhunters didn't even know how it worked. They had no idea that telling the truth would have changed everything. They just didn't know because no one cared enough to teach them the basics. So they kept their mouth shut and let Malcolm do whatever he wanted.

Surviving the surgery wasn't a reason to be happy.

The operations were the worst tortures. Malcolm would just silence the operating theater and then strap the poor victim to the table. He wanted to see them squirm and hear their screams. It gave him the worst kind of satisfaction as he slowly sliced the body and watched the blood flow.

The carnage didn't bring death. Malcolm had learnt a long time ago that Nephilims' runes were very powerful and even more useful if someone knew how to use them. Malcolm did. So before every operation, he used to draw runes such as angelic, endurance and stamina. The runes in combination with magic made fainting impossible. The poor Nephilim had to feel and be aware of everything. Sometimes even more than once.

***

He woke up with a groan. There was only a dim light of the candle lying in the corner of the room. And the room itself was more like cell. Everything was made of stone, everything was dirty and covered in dust. He laid on a thin blanket in the middle of the room. He was confused when he opened his eyes for the first time but soon the memories were back. He put his hand on his hip and hissed in pain. The wound was still fresh but well, it wasn't that bad. He had much worse.

He allowed himself to lie a bit longer before he decided to get up. There wasn't anything important to do. There never was. But he wanted to see his siblings.

Alexander didn't have a last name. He was eighteen, gorgeous young man with the most beautiful blue eyes. He was stunning. Malcolm wanted him to work in the brothel but his older sister fought for him like a lion and for now, he was safe. He knew the safety was temporary and soon he'd face his fate. But for now he was glad Malcolm only treated him like formalin for organs. Because even if the pain was unbearable, he preferred being cut to selling his body. Just the thought of it made him sick. And well, he knew it was his fate. He knew he was born to serve his masters but he really didn't want that. He was just scared. Alec knew how it worked but he had never done this and the fear before unknown was quite understandable. And well, with everything what happened to him, he didn’t trust anyone.

The only people he trusted were his siblings. Alec always admired his sister. Because no matter how disgusted and hurt she was, she always had a smile on her face and tried to comfort him and their younger brothers. And she always managed to save them from the worst. It wasn't easy and she had to pay greatly for that but it was better than watching her brothers suffer. She was a warrior. A warrior that never accepted their life.

He didn't want to accept it as well. But... there was nothing he could do. Alec tried to be obedient. He didn't need more punishments and well... they knew how to hurt him. Izzy, Jace and Max were his greatest strength and weakness at the same time. And Malcolm knew it. It was enough to make Alec do whatever he wanted.

Alec got up very slowly. The wound wasn't that bad but it still hurt and made him sore. He sighed. He was so used to the pain it didn't even bother him that much anymore. But his throat was constantly dry because of the screaming. He needed water but to get that he had to leave the cell.

The main kitchen was nothing but disaster. There wasn't any chairs nor tables. Just a pile of empty bowls, some plastic cups and a bucket filled with water. Alec grabbed the cup and put it into the bucket to pour some water inside. He drank slowly, wondering how long he had been asleep. There was always dark so it was kind of hard to guess. But he heard noises, he saw people working. So it was still a day. Alec lifted up the rag he called his shirt and looked at the angry red cut. He sighed deeply and then decided to go back to his cell and sleep a little longer.

But he never got there. He heard Jace’s voice calling for him and a second later he saw his brother running, panic visible on his face. Alec abandoned his plans. He had a very bad gut feeling. And he wasn’t mistaken.

“Alec! Alec, come quick!” Jace’s voice was filled with fear and panic. Alec put his hands on Jace’s shoulders and tried to calm him down.

“What’s wrong?!”

“It’s… It’s Max! Malcolm wants to take Max!”

Jace had tears in his eyes and Alec’s heart stopped for a second. It couldn’t be true. Max had just recovered from a wound infection. He was alright but exhausted and weak. Malcolm couldn’t take him now. It would mean death to his youngest sibling.

“Jace, calm down. Where is he?”

Alec didn’t wait for the answer and just moved forward. He had to find his brother. He had to try to convince Malcolm. He couldn’t kill his youngest brother. Jace followed him, panting heavily.

“Izzy’s with him. But it doesn’t look good, Alec. Come on.”

Jace led the way. And Alec realized he never wanted to see that. He saw Iarlath kicking his sister that was now lying on the ground. And there was Anselm, holding crying Max. Alec could feel the rage and in a second all the fear was gone. He had to protect his family, no matter what consequences it’d bring. Jace felt the same. They ran. Alec tackled Iarlath with all the force he had, causing him to fall to the ground. And Jace pushed Anselm away, grabbing Max quickly. They stood in silence for a few seconds, the only thing they could hear were their own breathing. Iarlath was the one to break the silence. He laughed, looking at the prisoners.

“You fucking scumbag! What the hell were you thinking? You thought you could save that bitch?” he spat and then reached his hand towards Alec.

Alec didn’t react on time and before he knew it, Iarlath’s hand was already wrapped around his neck. Alec choked on air, grabbing the unseelie’s hands. But his grip was too strong. However, he still tried to call for Jace and Max as Anselm hit the older one pretty hard.

“Don’t get your hands dirty. Let’s take them to Malcolm.”

***

Malcolm’s office looked like the inside of a grave. It sent chills down Alec’s spine and the fact they had every one of his siblings didn’t quite help him. Alec looked around the room. It was dark but he could still see all the books scattered around the room. No one taught Alec how to read. But the pentagrams told him everything.

“Well, well, well… it’s you again. I knew you’ll be causing troubles. I should have made a whore out of you a long time ago…” Malcolm sighed, walking into the room.

Jace sent him a death glare that the warlock completely ignored but the vampire rewarded him with a strong punch to his gut. Jace wheezed and collapsed on the floor, clutching his hurting stomach. But he kept on glaring at them. Alec wanted to give him a sign to stop, he wanted to do something, anything! But the presence of the warlock paralyzed him. Malcolm yawned and then looked at the siblings covered in dirt.

“What seems to be the problem this time?”

“That fucking bitch attacked me when I went to take this little brat.”

“Oh. She’s unconscious I see… well, it doesn’t matter. And them?” he pointed at the boys and Anselm scoffed.

“They tried to help her. But we have it under control. However, you’re the one to choose a punishment.”

Malcolm tapped his fingers on the desk and then licked his lips.

“Take the youngest and do what I told you to do. You two can say goodbye to him. You probably will never see him again.”

Max looked at his brothers, looking for help. He was terrified, fresh tears stained his face. He shook his head, trying to free himself but he stood no change against the vampire. Neither Jace nor Alec. They tried, of course. But no matter how much they wanted to reach for Max and shield him with their own bodies, the Downworlders were stronger. And they seemed to enjoy the show. Iarlath let go of Alec for a second just to grab him a moment later so he missed his brother just by mere inches. It was the worst torture ever. Alec started crying but he never gave up.

“Please! Please don’t hurt him! He’s just a child! Please, I’ll do anything just don’t hurt him!”

He begged. Jace abandoned his pride and did the same. Izzy was still out of it. She couldn’t say anything but her sobs spoke louder than words. Malcolm watched them in silence, a wicked smile painting on his lips. He let them suffer for much longer, he even pretended to reconsider his choices just to destroy their hope a moment later.

“Take him. We need that heart and liver. And don’t forget to collect the rest, we may need it for our future clients.”

“No!”

They screamed in unison. Max cried louder, reaching his small hands to his brothers. But they were too far. Alec knew they lost the war. Max was going to die and they had to let them take him away. It hurt more than anything he had ever experienced. His brother believed in him… and he let him down. But there was the last thing he had to do. He mustered up a weak, forced smile and said.

“Max, we love you. We love you so much, brother. You’re such a brave boy…” he started, his voice shaking.

Jace couldn’t control his sobs anymore but he understood right away what Alec was doing.

“We’re so proud of you, Maxie… so proud. You’re the bravest of us all…” he managed to say, choking on his own tears.

Izzy was too weak to speak. She just looked at her baby brother and managed to mouth ‘I love you’ just before Anselm took Max away. They could still hear Max crying and begging for help. But it was over. They knew it. Malcolm rolled his eyes. He didn’t give them much time to mourn their brother before he spoke.

“If I were you, I’d worry about myself” he said, sitting on the desk.

They glared at the warlock. They were scared of him but this man was the reason they had to suffer. They didn’t know the real life, they didn’t know there was a normal life without so much pain and humiliation. But they still blamed him. Izzy didn’t care about herself but no one could hurt her family and walk out alive. And yet here he was. Standing in front of her, all smug and carefree. She hated him.

“I have to admit, you were good. Your insides are perfect, all my clients were more than content. However… you’re troublemakers and you need to be tamed. And I have just the solution.”

He smirked and then grabbed Jace’s chin, using a bit too much force. But Jace stayed silent. He didn’t care anymore. He was too devastated because of what happened to Max.

“I have a meeting with a clan of British vampires. I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to have you as their drinks and fuck toys. And then, when you get back, you’ll go straight to the brothel. I’m done dealing with you.”

He let go of Jace, pushing the boy to the floor. Jace gritted his teeth. It hurt but he wasn’t going to give him any satisfaction. Izzy was a sobbing mess, she didn’t care about her life anymore. And Alec… Alec didn’t know what to do. His heart was bleeding because of Max. But there was no hope for him. And Izzy and Jace… there must have been a way to save them. Something!

“Okay then. Take them. We’ll be leaving in a few hours.”

The unseelie was more than glad to comply. He took the three of them to another cell. He threw them inside but he didn’t lock the door. Instead of that, he walked inside and cracked his knuckles.

“Vampires love blood. So I’ll make you look more appetizing.”

He went for Isabelle but Jace was having none of that. He was always reckless and cocky. And this time he didn’t hesitate even for a second. Of course, it was obvious he was going to lose. But it didn’t matter. Alec cradled Izzy in his arms and prayed to all the angels not to lose another brother that day.

***

Magnus Bane was a party animal. However, sometimes the huge parties were a bit too much and he had to attend normal banquets. He wasn’t a fan of them but well. Duties. Magnus grabbed another glass of champagne and approached his dear friends. Ragnor and Catarina finally got together and Magnus was more than happy to see them like this.

“You’re both glowing. If I knew it’d fix your poor skin, I’d force Catarina to date you centuries ago!” he joked and then laughed along with Catarina.

“If I knew you’d still be so annoying, I’d have left you in that cave” Ragnor smirked and Magnus punched his arm but he was still laughing.

Magnus missed the good times when they still were quite innocent and could worry only about themselves. They were good times…

“Boys, calm down your pants” Catarina chuckled. “It’s good to see you, Magnus. Sparkly as always.”

“And you beautiful as always, my dear” he winked and she answered with a smile.

“So, Magnus. Are you having a good time?” Ragnor asked and Magnus snorted.

“Oh yes. The party is… exquisite. Though I have no idea if we’re in a nursing home or not…”

He added after a second and his friends laughed at that. It was nice to know they still had the ability to joke around and laugh. It was very hard at first. But it had been eighty years. Time didn’t heal the wounds nor made them forget… but it was in the past and they were grateful for it.

“Ugh, look what you’re doing, you filthy bitch!”

The trio turned around just in time to see a werewolf punching a Nephilim slave that was working as a waiter at the party. The poor boy hit the floor hard. There was blood. But no one moved to help him. Magnus wasn’t an exception. He didn’t care. It was sad to watch but well, they deserved it. He turned his attention back to his friends but then he realized a few more people had approached them. Magnus mustered a gentle smile and greeted them.

“How’s life going?”

“Oh, you know… nothing new. It’s quite peaceful. However… I’m disgusted with those Nephilim brats. They’re getting more and more clumsy. Ugh, what a waste of space and money!”

The seelie grimaced disgusted. Magnus took a sip of his champagne. It was quite sour and he didn’t like it at all.

“Tell me something I don’t know!” continued a woman. A vampire, Magnus saw her fangs right away. “They’re the worst. It’s so hard to find a good slave nowadays. Maybe we should come up with new punishment?”

Magnus didn’t say a word, nor did Ragnor or Catarina. They hated Nephilims but they were not going to discuss it with strangers. However, Magnus listened closely to everything they said. And they chatted for quite a long time before they said anything that interested Magnus.

“No, it wouldn’t work. I liked the last suggestion but no, there’s no use. And we can’t use anything sharp to hurt them.”

“Well, Malcolm does it and no one’s complaining.”

The warlocks trio caught it the second it was said. The old werewolf tried to pretend he never said that but it was too late.

“Excuse me… Malcolm does what? Is he breaking the law?”

He raised his brow. The vampire girl snorted and then hid her face behind her gloved hand.

“Every one of them…” she chuckled.

Magnus squinted his eyes. He didn’t like what he heard.

“Can you elaborate?” he asked and the woman sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, stop this. Everyone knows you allow Malcolm to run the slaughterhouse. Don’t pretend to be so surprised, we know!”

Magnus was confused. He glanced at Ragnor but he had no idea what the girl was talking about.

“You mean the brothel?”

“What? No. I mean the slaughterhouse. You know? The market with Nephilim parts he sells to mundanes?”

She realized pretty quickly that Magnus had no idea about the whole business. She covered her mouth and tried to apologize but Magnus didn’t listen anymore. He cleared his throat and looked at his friends.

“I guess it’s the right time to pay dear Malcolm a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? How is Magnus going to react? c:


	5. New beginning

Magnus didn’t think twice. He left the banquet, his friends following him right after. They didn’t want to go to Silent City. From the very first day the Nephilims were defeated, the whole trio tried to avoid that place as much as it was possible. Shadowhunters did many bad things to them, things that could not have been forgiven. However, they already had their revenge. And after that, they just focused on their own lives. They just wanted to forget. But it was impossible.

The Silent City was as dark and unpleasant as always. Magnus shivered when the cold hit his skin and he wanted to turn on his heel and leave, however he still had things to do there. He had to find Malcolm and teach him a lesson. Because no one was allowed to disobey him.

Ragnor held Catarina close. She was more than capable of taking care of herself but it didn’t matter. After everything what had happened, he just had to make sure she was there beside him. Catarina smiled and squeezed his hand. She understood.

“Are you sure we’re doing the right thing, Magnus?” she asked, trying not to look around. She hated Shadowhunters, yes. But she had a kind soul. And she didn’t want to look at this.

“I don’t want to do it, Cat. But I must check it. If it’s just rumors then nothing bad will happen, right?”

Magnus hoped so. He really hoped so. Because truth be told, he didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to deal with Shadowhunters and he didn’t want to punish his own people. But if the rumors were true…

They saw the Shadowhunters. They all were quite young, dressed in dirty rags and working their asses off. But Magnus decided to ignore it. He sped up his pace a little bit, though. He really wanted to get it over with and leave.

The brothel was quite impressive. The building was the only nice one in the whole Silent City but the things that were happening in there were far from nice. He could hear the screams the moment he walked in but he ignored them completely and headed to Malcolm’s office. He had business to do. However, Malcolm met him outside the room.

“Magnus. What a pleasure to see you here. How can I help you? Would you like to finally try one of my whores?”

He asked, playing his role perfectly. He wasn’t going to let Magnus ruin his business. Or at least he had to try to protect it. Magnus squinted his eyes. He could see through the façade. He felt even the slightest quiver of Malcolm’s magic and that was enough to know he was nervous. And Magnus got suspicious. There was definitely something wrong happening in there.

“I came to visit. I heard some rumors… it’s not like I don’t believe you, but I must check it.”

Magnus said and then tilted his head to the side, indicating on the door behind Malcolm’s back. The other warlock frowned, pretending to be completely oblivious.

“What rumors? Do you really believe in such things?” he tried. Magnus sighed.

“I have to listen to my people. I’m a leader. It’s my duty. Besides… if you have nothing to hide, then there’s no need to worry, isn’t it?”

Magnus gave him a fake smile, then walked past Malcolm and entered the office. His cat eyes worked perfectly in the dark room. But even without them Magnus could see the magic and he knew immediately what Malcolm had done. Glamour. The glamour was put on the bookshelves. Magnus was very aware of it, so were Ragnor and Catarina.  Magnus left it for now, though. However, he knew for sure Malcolm was hiding something. He glanced at Ragnor over his shoulder and the green-skinned warlock nodded his head. Malcolm was right behind them. He seemed to be quite confident and Magnus definitely didn’t like it. The reason he chose Malcolm for such a dirty job was obvious. That warlock was broken, ruthless, just perfect for doing that. But he had never dared to lie to Magnus. And the cat-eyed warlock definitely didn’t like the change.

Magnus looked around the room. He didn’t see anything wrong, it looked normal, minus the glamour. However, he felt that everything was wrong. The air was thick and the almost invisible strings of faerie’s magic were there. Something had happened.

“It seems like there’s nothing to worry about, Magnus. It’s a pity you listened to some peasants. That truly hurts me” Malcolm sighed. He tried to make Magnus feel guilty but the warlock was having none of that. He wasn’t deaf nor blind. That woman knew what she was talking about and he saw how weird Malcolm was acting.

“Oh, silly me!” he chuckled. “I’m sorry, my friend. You might be right. But… if there’s nothing to hide and your conscience is clear, then why did you put glamour all over the room, huh?” he smiled but it wasn’t a happy smile. It showed how irritated he was. Malcolm tried to play dumb but he knew it was too late. He looked over his shoulder and saw the other two warlocks blocking the escape.

“I just like my privacy, Magnus. And it was quite messy. To greet you like this would be a dishonor” he shook his head disapprovingly. Magnus almost believed him. Almost.

Magnus waved his hand and not even a second later the glamour was gone. Malcolm cursed under his breath. The bookshelves were full of books about necromancy, medieval tortures, surgical procedures and some more anatomy. If Magnus didn’t hear the rumors, he’d ignore everything beside the necromancy ones. But right now it all made sense. He gave Malcolm a stern look and the other warlock just raised his hands.

“You’ve got me. I like some dark stuff. I know it’s not completely legal but as long as I only read about it, it’s nothing wrong, right?” he tried again but it was obvious he could no longer fool anyone in this room.

Catarina squinted her eyes. She really liked Malcolm as they all were friends. But this? What he was doing was disgusting. Of course, she wasn’t any different when it came to hating the angels. She still was waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. She also saw Ragnor cry more times than she’d like to admit. They deserved to suffer. But this? This was too much. Those children didn’t deserve it. Their lives were already shitty. Why would they suffer even more? Magnus didn’t know how to feel about it and he decided not to think too much. But there was one thing he had to make sure of. That no law had been broken. He looked around the room. The glamour was gone but there was still something unnerving in this room.

“I want to see the rest” Magnus said briefly. Malcolm raised his brow.

“That’s all” he shrugged and watched with nervousness as Magnus let a spark of his magic. The little blue ball flew around the room before it disappeared in a certain spot. Bingo.

“Move.”

Magnus pushed past Malcolm and then used his magic to open the door. There was no way anyone could stop him anymore. Catarina stayed by the door, guarding it. She was glaring at Malcolm and it was obvious she’d never let him flee. Malcolm wasn’t stupid. He knew how powerful a mad woman was and if that woman was Catarina, it was better not to try any funny things whether it was fleeing through the door or using a portal. She’d never let it happen. Ragnor glanced at her the last time before he followed Magnus. He knew her better than anyone in the world and he was completely aware what a great warlock she was but still, he loved her. He lost her once. He watched her suffer. He didn’t want to experience it again. But at the same time he knew Magnus needed him more than Catarina. That was why he followed his friend.

Magnus’ face expression was unreadable. Ragnor wondered, if it was because he was upset, or because he started considering if this whole situation, the everything he saw was right. It sure wasn’t. Ragnor had never made decisions nor the law. He was devastated and he knew this feeling would never pass but he decided it was better to stay out of it. He supported his friend and he never even tried to betray him but there was one thing he knew for sure. It was better to shut up and just give his friend an advice when he asked for it. Making Magnus’ hatred even bigger was never a good idea, nor was questioning his decisions. Magnus changed. He wasn’t the same person he used to be before the shadowhunters locked him in that jail. He could still remembered his flirty, always cheerful and goofy friend he loved spending time with. There was nothing left of that old Magnus. This Magnus couldn’t show happiness because he was never happy. He tried, he pretended but Ragnor just knew him too well to believe it. He saw it in Magnus’ eyes. He had been struggling, suffering. It was obvious the whole system was a revenge for his pain. And it was even more obvious it didn’t work. But Ragnor stayed silent. If time was what Magnus needed, then so be it. It wasn’t like he pitied the shadowhunters anyway.

They walked down a long corridor for a few minutes before they finally reached their destination. There was a huge hall that reminded them painfully of a mundane prison but those cages were not as big and not even as “comfortable” as the mundane ones. The rooms were empty. No beds, no sinks, not even a toilet, just a stray bucket standing in the corner of the room. Magnus squinted his eyes. He was pretty sure even homeless animals had their own safe, warm place in shelters. But it seemed like Malcolm thought Nephilim didn’t deserve even that little luxury. He knew he should have been moved by it. That he should have been furious for treating someone like this. But he wasn’t. His eyes were cold, he couldn’t muster up any emotions. At least not toward the prisoners.

Magnus looked into the cages and he saw young Nephilim, once fearless soldiers now children lying in the dirt, bloody, crying, in immense pain, asking for help or death. Ragnor looked away. It wasn’t normal for a child to beg a stranger to kill them. No, it was far from normal. They lived in a twisted world and he felt sick that everybody was okay with that. However, he just wanted to live peacefully. Ragnor grabbed his own arm absently and gritted his teeth. The skin grew back but it didn’t feel the same anymore. He tried to convince himself that if it was any other way, he’d already be dead, that it’d never end. He’d never see Catarina… he heaved a sigh. He knew how bad it was to think like that but he did his best to force himself to think that it was better this way. That innocent children suffering like this were better than the world they had to live in for a whole century.

Magnus knew he could put them out of misery with a mere snap of his fingers but he didn’t show them this mercy. He continued the stroll in the dungeon, sometimes casting the prisoners a glance but nothing more. The Nephilim meant nothing and well, they were already dead anyway. There was nothing he could do and nothing he wanted to do for them. The second option was actually more accurate. He just didn’t want to help them. They were children, yes. But they didn’t deserve a rescue.

There was one thing that needed fixing, though. It was Malcolm’s privileges. Magnus loved his friends and Malcolm was one of them. But that? That was unacceptable. He thought he made himself clear the moment he let him take control of the Silent City but it seemed like he was mistaken. He didn’t care, if the Nephilim became sluts or meat for the vultures. He couldn’t care less. However, he had no idea about this business. Malcolm hid it from him. And that he couldn’t tolerate.

They heard a noise. Magnus realized it was quite loud. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear it at first but now it was loud and clear. There was more than one person. Three angelic voices, screaming, begging. And one very unpleasant voice that made Magnus furrow his brows. He knew that voice. And he didn’t like it in the slightest. Magnus still didn’t have good contacts with the Seelie Queen nor the Unseelie King. They were the ones who could help them or at least try to do something. But they never did, staying safe in their realm where no Nephilim hatred could reach them. Fucking egoistic cowards! Magnus sped up his pace, Ragnor following him right after.

The scene in front of them was bloody and just sad. Magnus saw a young, blonde man lying on the floor, his face covered in blood, his body clad in ripped rags, cuts and scars all over. Magnus felt a spark of a pity for the kid. He looked young. A young, handsome man. Still, a Nephilim. Kneeling beside him was a young girl, also very beautiful and just as broken but her eyes showed a determination and will to fight that temporarily covered the agony. She was looking at someone. Magnus turned his gaze towards this someone. And fucking Lilith…

He saw Iarlath. It was far from nice but this disgusting being was holding something very precious. The man was gorgeous. Even with a deep cut on his head, reaching a brow and his face partly painted with red blood, he was still handsome. But what caught Magnus’ attention was the boy’s eyes. They had the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. And at that point Magnus knew one thing for certain. He had to have him. No matter what, he had to have this Nephilim. For over eighty years he had never had a Nephilim slave as he never wanted to see them again, the pain and humiliation still too fresh in his memories. But this one… this one was just too beautiful to let Malcolm have him. And Magnus realized how truly stunning this man must have been, if he liked his looks this much when he was being choked by the unseelie.

“Put that down, Iarlath” he said, his voice steady. He was furious what they had done but somehow the presence of this Nephilim was keeping his anger at bay. Yet.

The Unseelie turned on his heel and when he saw Magnus, he cursed loudly. Magnus squinted his eyes at him. The Nephilim was lacking oxygen already but the fucking faerie did nothing to change that. Quite the opposite, he tightened his grip on the angel’s neck, making him let a pitiful groan.

“I’ll cut your hand off, if you don’t put that down right now” he repeated once again. Ragnor raised his brow. He didn’t like where it was going. He had a feeling Magnus didn’t return to his old self after seeing all those horrible things. How he hated being mistaken.

“Bane… what the hell are you doing here?!” his voice betrayed how nervous he was. He noticed that too because a second later he cleared his throat and looked at the Nephilim he was still holding. “Oh, this one? Why would I do it? This piece of shit deserves it. Besides, I’m only getting started” he said, grinning like a maniac. Alec was so out of it he had no idea who even was speaking anymore. But he was aware of the iron grip on his throat. Tears streamed down his face when he heard and what was worse, felt something cracking.

That was enough. Magnus’ cat eyes shone in the dark as he waved his hand. Blue sparks lighted up the whole cell. It was followed by a loud, primal scream and then a thud. Magnus never joked anymore. Iarlath tested his patience and now he had to pay for that. The unseelie was now lying on the floor, clutching the stump of his hand to his chest, screaming a bloody scream that irritated Magnus so much, he silenced it with a snap of his fingers. Ragnor sighed. It got messy but he didn’t blame Magnus for any of it. He hated Iarlath just as much as he did and he wished to kick his butt too much to judge his friend now.

The Nephilim landed on the floor, the cut hand still at his throat. There were more tears but no sound. He knew immediately that this bastard crushed something in his throat but he didn’t care. It was too scary to care about his health now. He tried to free himself but at the same time, the hand was too disgusting for him to touch. Ragnor sighed again, deciding to show this distressed child some mercy. He flicked his hand and the offending limp disappeared, leaving the Nephilim choking for air, crying and wheezing at the same time. A few feet away were the other angels, trembling visibly, their eyes opened wide. No wonder. They knew who Magnus was. They could have never seen him but those eyes… there was no doubt. The king of the Downworld was standing in front of them. The king of the Downworld just saved their brother.

It happened very quickly. None of them actually knew what really happened. It turned out that Malcolm tried to escape but Catarina got it handled. Iarlath didn’t die. It wasn’t so easy to kill a seelie, not to mention an unseelie. He survived even the heavy blood loss. Freaking bastard. But Magnus assumed it was better this way. He wanted to be the judge and decide what consequences they should take.

“Magnus, you don’t understand! I’ll explain it! It was the right thing to do! They’re nothing but scums anyway! They’re not worth it!” Malcolm tried but Magnus silenced him by lifting two of his fingers.

“Shut the hell up. Yes, they’re not worth it. They’re no ones. But… you lied to me. You were doing this for Lilith knows how long and you never even cared to mention to me that you might or might not have found a new hobby and started a new business. Now you see what I mean? That is the reason you will be punished, Malcolm. You lied to me. You broke the law. It’s nothing personal, trust me. But if I let it go, then what? Everyone will think it’s so easy and nice to break the law if there’s no consequences. And they’ll follow your footsteps. That I cannot let happen.  Besides… unseelie? Really, Malcolm?” he shook his head disapprovingly.

“Magnus, wait! It’s not like that. I’d never be friends with someone like him. He was just my pawn. He took care of the dirty work. I am his boss!” he exclaimed and Iarlath answered with a loud roar.

“You fucking scumbag! You were never my boss!” he protested, trying to reach him but Ragnor’s magic was keeping them in one place.

“You’re giving me a headache. I’ll deal with you later” he said and then snapped his fingers. Both of them disappeared. They were the first Downworlders in the Spiral Labyrinth’s prison since almost two centuries.

Magnus didn’t like the solution. He had to punish his own friend and he didn’t have anyone who would like to take the lead of the Silent City. The Nephilim needed someone to rule them and show them their place. That situation was so annoying. And so freaking disappointing. He felt like he could no longer trust his own people and that was alarming. But he was only one person. He needed time to figure it out and find a solution before another riot could start. There was no place for any civil war while he still remained as the king but he felt like it could be the beginning of it. What was worse, everybody already knew about Malcolm’s shady business. He needed to do something.

“Cabbage, send a fire message to Alaric and Luke. Tell them to come here and take care of everything” he ordered and Ragnor nodded his head.

“Sure thing. But…”

“A-ah, no, no, my dear. No buts. Do what I say. For now I have more interesting things to do” he said, glancing at the three Nephilim lying on the cold, hard ground. Catarina furrowed her brows. She didn’t feel pity for them but… they were injured.

Before she could do anything, Magnus portaled them all to his mansion and called for the rest of his friends. The three of them landed on the floor, the marble tiles cold under their skin. Isabelle didn’t have strength to do anything. She could barely move but she did her best to crawl to her brothers as close as it was possible. Jace could only squeeze her hand. He didn’t know what Iarlath broke him but it was definitely more than just his pride. And Alec. Alec had hard times trying to breathe. He was suffocating. He felt so lightheaded and it hurt so much that all he wanted was to just pass out. But it was obvious it was not going to happen. The adrenaline kicked in and he was wide awake despite the anguish. So he used the last strength he had left and shielded his family with his body. They were in the King’s mansion. It was… breathtaking but admiring the interior design was the last thing they had in their minds. Alec was terrified what was going to happen. He already lost one brother that day. He knew he wouldn’t survive another loss.

“Aww, isn’t it cute?” a happy voice reached their ears. It belonged to a vampire. He looked young and joyful but his big red eyes betrayed his intentions. “They’re so pretty! And they smell delicious!” he clapped his hand.

“Simon, calm down” another vampire. But this one looked and sounded much more grumpy. “I suppose they’re not a snack?” he turned his attention to Magnus and the warlock shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

“Depends” he chuckled. “You can have the girl or the blonde” he said.

“I’m taking the girl, then” a curly haired woman approached them, smiling brightly. “She’s hot. I want her. Can I have her?” she looked at Magnus and then at the vampires. Simon pouted but Raphael just sighed.

“I don’t care. You can even have both. I don’t want any” he shrugged his shoulders.

The siblings shuddered. What the hell was happening?! What was the meaning of it?! Isabelle felt the sting of fresh tears in her eyes. Jace squeezed her hand tighter and gritted his teeth. He felt so useless. There was nothing he could do to save his sister.

“Say whaaat?!” the younger looking vampire whined. “No way! I want one! You can’t refuse a free toy, Raphael! I want that one!” he pointed his finger at Jace and his blood ran cold. So he’d end up as a vampire juice box anyway.

“Huh? Well… his blood smells nice. But too sweet for me I guess” he sighed when Simon his hit shoulder.

“But I want it! It’s not for you! It’s for me! Can I have it?!” he asked Magnus, ignoring Raphael completely.

Magnus chuckled and nodded his head. He was glad that at least he could make his friends happy. Such a simple gift. Two bloody, dirty angels and there was so much joy! Catarina cleared her throat, putting her hand on her husband’s shoulder. Ragnor smiled gently at her. It was the support he needed so much. Such a simple gesture and yet so important.

“And what about this one, Magnus?” she asked. “What are you going to do with him?”

“Oh… the one with the blue eyes… he’s coming with me.”

All pair of eyes landed on him. Alec cried harder. He really hoped his poor mind was playing tricks on him but unfortunately, it was the reality. The strangers grabbed his sister and his brother. Both Izzy and Jace screamed, begged. They didn’t want it. They were just scared, though none of them knew if they were more scared of their fate or the separation. They were always together until now.

“Bad puppy! Don’t squirm!” Simon chuckled, dragging the now crying Jace away from their family.

“You’re so dirty, girl!” Maia chided Isabelle but she was too devastated to feel the humiliation. She reached her hand as far as possible but she couldn’t escape.

They were gone. Alec was left alone in the huge hall, on the ice cold floor, everything but ready to meet his fate. He felt a strong grip on his jaw. Magnus forced Alec to look him in the eye, smirking.

“Hello, pet.”

A pair of cat eyes stared at him. Magnus licked his lips and Alec tried to scream but there was only a wheezing sound and a pathetic, quiet wait that left his abused throat. It was the end.


	6. Peace before the storm

It couldn’t be true. He always knew his death won’t be glorious, that he’ll die like a worm. But this? No. He wasn’t ready for it. His life was nothing but pain and humiliation. It was always like this since he remembered and he was more than aware that nothing would change. He’d end up in Malcolm’s brothel and then, probably, commit a suicide alone with his siblings. It was the brightest, the quickest and the easiest way to get out from this hell. And now it was impossible. He could still commit suicide but what would happen to his siblings? He had to know. The King was staring into Alec’s eyes and Alec’s body just couldn’t move. Of course he was terrified. However, it wasn’t his main concern. He just wanted to make sure that his siblings were fine. It was impossible, though. The King wouldn’t answer. And he couldn’t ask because his throat and vocal cords were crushed.

Magnus could smell Alec’s despair and fear. Two things that definitely didn’t suit someone as beautiful as Alec. The warlock had no idea why but somehow he felt a need to make this boy happy. It was weird. The boy was a Nephilim and he despised them more than anything else in the whole world. However, this one… this one was truly stunning, gorgeous even. Everything in him was perfect. Well, he was definitely too thin. He must have been starving… Magnus, again, didn’t know why the boy’s needs concerned him but if he was going to have fun with this cutie, he had to make sure he was alive. Magnus wasn’t a fan of necromancy or any sexual activity including dead people. He smirked. Those beautiful blue eyes, plump lips and the perfect rear were everything Magnus saw as perfection. And now he had it all.

“My, my, don’t scream. Your voice cords are already fucked up. It would be a pity, if you damaged them even more” he sighed and then leaned closer, placing his index finger on Alec’s lips. The boy trembled. “And I want to hear your voice when I’ll be fucking you later” he purred like a cat and watched as the boy started crying even harder, his chest rising quickly. The panic was real. Not that Magnus cared. “But first… you’re all filthy.”

And that was probably the most gentle way to put it. Alec looked terrible. The dirt stuck to his body like a second skin, his hair were disheveled and greasy. And the clothes… if they could even be called clothes. Alec wore only a rag that reminded a tunic, full of holes and blood stains. Some were old, some were fresh but they still were there and made the poor clothing look even worse. Magnus eyed him from head to toe and noticed that the angel was also barefoot, something Magnus found very uncomfortable considering the cold, marble floors in his castle. But what caught his attention were the cuts on Alec’s soles. All in all, Alec looked miserable. But his eyes remained as beautiful as always and Magnus was smitten.

“Cat, Ragnor, why don’t you have a little break? I’ll call you if I need you” he said, smiling.

Ragnor didn’t like the idea. He didn’t really care about the Nephilim. Yet he still remembered the old Magnus and he didn’t want to let this new Magnus make mistakes that the old Magnus would have suffered from. But… the old Magnus was gone. Ragnor bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. Catarina heaved a sigh. She didn’t care either. But the boy was hurt and he needed help.

“I assume you’ll take care of everything?” she asked.

“Absolutely, my dear. I’ll let you know, if something changes” he said and then watched them go.

Magnus knew his friends didn’t completely agree with the whole idea of him having a slave but well, it was his decision. And for now Magnus definitely liked it. The angel looked miserable for now but… it was only a matter of time.

“Let’s go” he grabbed the boy’s hand and hauled him up. Alec choked on air, his whole body screaming with pain and fear. It was over. It was over… all the suffering was for nothing. He’d die without saying his goodbyes to his siblings. No…

Alec was lost in his thoughts. The fear of leaving his beloved siblings was so strong it paralyzed him. He could hear the grunts coming from Magnus and he knew right away the man was not pleased with Alec. But it didn’t matter. He was going to die anyway. Alec closed his eyes. The panic and pain were killing him and making him completely at the mercy of the predator. He wanted it to stop. He wanted the whole mess to just end already.

“Strip” he heard the warlock’s voice and he sobbed harder. Magnus furrowed his brows and then sighed. “For fucks sake. Strip right now. These rags are making me sick!”

Alec opened his eyes and then noticed that they were in a bathroom. Probably… Alec had never been in a real bathroom before. The whole room was enormous and beautiful. The tiles looked like colorful scales from mermaids’ tails and for a second Alec forgot about his more than bad situation. Those things were just mesmerizing. But then he heard the man chuckle and he woke up immediately.

“Well, I assume you like this place. Good. This is a bathtub. Sure, I could use my magic but where’s the fun in that?” he smirked.

Alec didn’t understand a thing. He clutched his hands on the tunic. A bath? What was that? What kind of torture it was?! He didn’t want to find out. Alec took a step back but he didn’t notice that his feet were bleeding and he left a bloody trail while walking to the bathroom. He slipped on his own blood and would have hit his head pretty badly if it wasn’t for Magnus, who caught him. Alec felt strong arms wrapping around his body and for a second he felt safe and important. And then he realized how stupid he was. His captor wasn’t a nice man. Alec struggled to get away from him.

“What an ungrateful, little shit” he hissed through his gritted teeth and slapped Alec across the face. This time Alec hit the floor, the force of the hit too much to handle for his already weak body.

His cheek stung, fresh tears streamed down his cheek. It wasn’t the first time he got slapped. But this time the man was wearing rings. And that hurt more than any other slap before. His blood mixed with tears and Alec felt sick. Magnus saw it and licked his lips. Alec looked sinful laying at Magnus’ feet.

“You don’t want to listen to my commands so I guess I’ll do it for you.”

With a short snap of his fingers, the rags were gone. Alec’s body was fully exposed. Alec felt the coldness of the floor on his skin and he shivered violently. He tried to cover his body but it was a futile effort. Magnus grabbed his arm. The boy felt Magnus’ eyes on his naked body and blushed. The embarrassment was too much to handle for the poor angel. But Magnus was only starting. Another snap. The tub was filled with water. A hot, steaming water. Oh well, Magnus had to make sure that Alec didn’t carry any germs anymore and temperature was perfect for killing germs. The boy tried to escape but he stood no chance against Magnus’ force. And well, the floor was slippery from all the blood. It was impossible to get away.

The water smelled nice. Alec couldn’t decipher the scent but he definitely liked it and the bubbles on top of the water looked incredible. However, the water itself… it hurt. It was an agony. The water was scorching hot and Alec felt the burn on his cold skin immediately. He whined pathetically. He tried to escape but Magnus’ hand held him down. He definitely enjoyed it. Magnus conjured a little bottle and poured its contents into the water. Alec’s eyes widened. The soap and oils were already bad but this? Whatever it was, it made the whole experience even worse. Every little cut on his body hurt like they were on fire. Alec’s throat constricted. He could no longer even wheeze nor whine. It was a pure torture. It felt like an eternity when in fact it was only two minutes before he got used to the temperature and the chemicals. It felt even quite nice afterwards but Alec was far from relaxing.

“What a good boy. Look at the water. See how filthy you were? Oh, excuse me. You still are. Seriously, it’s like a tattoo” he grimaced. It was obvious Magnus was disgusted. But he still grabbed a sponge and started rubbing it on Alec’s skin. His intentions were not exactly pure, though.

He didn’t care, if he was a good nurse for Alec. He just couldn’t wait any longer. He had to touch the body he wanted so bad. Magnus was aroused. He cursed under his breath when his own pants became painfully tight. Damned angel… and on top of that, he didn’t really look grateful. Magnus got angry. He was trying for this ungrateful brat. He really was! The warlock pushed Alec. The boy reached his hands in front of himselfs just in time to protect his head from hitting the tiled wall. Magnus narrowed his eyes. He saw the scars on Alec’s back. Well, if he was this ungrateful then he definitely deserved every one of them.

Alec shut his eyes, feeling the sharp sponge first on his back and then on the lower parts of his body. He really wanted to die.

“Take the towel and dry yourself. I want to see it” he said briefly.

The angel barely managed getting out of the tub without further injuries. He took the towel and he stopped for a second. It was so soft. Softest than anything he had ever touched. But then he felt Magnus’ glare and he gulped. He didn’t want to anger the warlock even more. Magnus watched Alec as he dried his body.  Yes, definitely too thin. And he had many scars. But it didn’t bother Magnus too much.

The warlock conjured a set of soft pajamas for the Nephilim and told him to put it on. If the circumstances were different and Alec wasn’t help captive, he’d probably be crying out of happiness by now for having such clothes. They felt so good against his abused skin. And for a moment Alec let his brain think clearly. Why did the warlock give him clothes? It was… odd, to put it lightly.

“Stop daydreaming, pet. Let’s go.”

Alec followed Magnus to the next room. It was even bigger than the bathroom and it was another place Alec didn’t know the name of. It was a bedroom. Magnus’ bedroom. And the warlock wasn’t even a bit surprised to see Alec speechless, no pun intended. He smirked. It looked like the angel’s brain could stop working any moment. It was definitely too much to process all at once. But they weren’t there for sightseeing.

“Lie down” he ordered briefly. Alec’s eyes filled with new tears. He got clothes! Why? If Magnus wanted to take him the whole time then why did he get his hopes up? Because he was a monster… Alec answered himself. “Hurry up, pet. You don’t want to test my patience” Magnus growled, squinting his eyes at Alec. He could forgive him for now. Alec was scared. But he needed a good training. Asap.

Alec lay on the bed, his whole body shaking in fear. He closed his eyes and a second later he felt the mattress sink under Magnus’ weight. No. No, no, no! He wanted to scream, to beg for him to stop. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s forehead and then moved it gently on other parts of Alec’s body. Alec clenched his hands on the sheets, whimpering quietly. Stupid Nephilim. He was so scared of Magnus that he didn’t even notice the warlock was healing him. The blue sparks danced on Alec’s skin, healing the cuts and bruises. Alec’s throat was a challenge and Magnus couldn’t heal it completely. It needed Catarina’s attention but Magnus didn’t call for her.

“Open your eyes and look at me” he said. The Nephilim didn’t have a choice. He looked at Magnus. The warlock leaned closer. “You are my property now. I’ll feed you and let you rest for today. But you better behave tomorrow. You’ll have to work for your meals, pet. I’ll teach you how to please me. And I’ll tell you the rules. But right now, don’t bother your pretty head with such things. Today you don’t have to do anything.”

It didn’t really help Alec calm down. In fact, he was even more terrified. But at least Magnus kept his promise and he fed Alec. It wasn’t much. A simple porridge but it was warm, had some green stuff and a boiled egg in it. Alec never had such a meal. He devoured the soup like a hungry animal and Magnus knew one thing. The Nephilim needed food. And he’d be obedient to get it. It was a good sign.

“I see you’re done” he said when Alec drank the tea. The Nephilim felt bad. He felt like a whore. Why did he accept the food? He shouldn’t have! But he was so hungry… he knew he needed it. And at the same time… he didn’t want to be the warlock’s property. Alec was so confused. He had no idea what to do. But at least his belly was full. It was something he had never experienced before. He was always hungry. He was already used to constantly feel the hunger. Magnus snapped his fingers and the empty dishes disappeared. “Now… come closer, pet. You’re mine. And you’re injured. So I’ll allow you to sleep in my bed today.”

Alec’s heart stopped. If he could be this close to Magnus, then perhaps…

“Don’t try any funny things. I’ll know it and you’ll be punished despite your injuries” he smirked, patting the space next to him. “You can’t kill me, pet. Give up your hope. You’re mine now.”

The truth hurt more than his wounds.


	7. Rules

The first thing he felt were the soft pillows underneath his aching body. And it was enough to make his heart beat faster in fear. Alec startled awake with a weak yelp. His throat was still a disaster, it felt like a thousand knives were slicing it over and over. However, right now it wasn’t the main concern. Alec looked down and saw an arm draped over his waist. He felt the stinging of fresh tears in his eyes. Kidnapped. Enslaved. Again. The man, his captor, was sleeping soundly next to him and Alec couldn’t help the million thoughts that went through his mind. He could try to escape or strangle the man. He could try to find something sharp and slit his throat. And then he remembered what Magnus said the day before. A punishment. Alec knew it was only a matter of time but right now he was already in so much pain that he just simply wasn’t ready for more. He muffled a sob with his hand. Dear angel. Why him? What would that monster do to him?!

Alec didn’t remember falling asleep and he wished he didn’t wake up. Sure, the bed was much better than the hard, cold ground in Silent City but still, he wasn’t alone there. He was with his siblings and now he had no idea where they were and what was happening to them. It was all this man’s fault. Truth be told, Magnus had kind of rescued him but Alec just couldn’t see it. Even though he freed him from this hell, he wasn’t going to let him live like a free human. He was still a slave.

“It’s really unfair how cute you are when you’re crying” he heard the man say and he flinched visibly.

Magnus purred like a cat as he stretched his body and then propped his body on his elbows. Alec tensed. The warlock put his hand on Alec’s back and caressed it slowly. Alec really wanted to slap him and flee but it was impossible. His body didn’t move no matter how much he wanted it.

“Good morning to you too” Magnus added after a moment when he realized Alec wasn’t going to answer. “I hope you slept well, pet. You’ll need all the energy” he yawned. “But first, I guess it’s time for breakfast. Congratulations! You didn’t wake me up, you didn’t try anything funny and you stayed by my side like the good pet you are. You deserve a meal.”

Alec blinked. He deserved a meal… well, back in the Silent City everyone got meals. They were small and nasty but at least they always had food. He was more than used to feel hungry but completely starving? Was this warlock’s plan to starve him?! As terrible as it was, Alec wasn’t really surprised.

“I… I…”

“Shh” Magnus shushed him, placing his index finger on Alec’s lips. “Don’t. Your vocal cords still need to heal, darling. As I said. You deserve a meal” he said and then got up from the bed. He was going to feed Alec no matter what since the Nephilim needed to put on some weight but Alec didn’t need to know that. “You must get stronger” he added.

Magnus recalled that the boy’s name was Alec. Short for Alexander? Probably. He wanted to hear it from him, though and for that this little slave needed to heal. He sighed. The Alec guy was really cute. He was aware that Alec didn’t do anything wrong and Magnus knew that he didn’t really deserve all of it. But again, he didn’t deserve it too. One hundred years… dear Lilith. They had to pay for it, even if it was their ancestors’ fault.

Alec took a shaky breath. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted. He cleared his throat and winced at how painful it was. Magnus raised his brow. Milk with honey then.

“Get up, pet. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself. I got you a new toothbrush.”

Alec blinked. Toothbrush? He got a toothbrush? Alec always hated that he couldn’t brush his teeth as often as he’d like to. He remembered that not so long ago he was using soap to rinse his mouth. It was terrible but kind of worked. But he somehow knew that Magnus wouldn’t approve of this method. Alec left the bed carefully. Magnus was watching his every move and Alec’s legs felt like they were made of jelly. He averted his gaze from Magnus and went to the glorious bathroom. The memories from the previous day were still fresh but he did his best not to think about them. He had a task to do.

Alec felt clean. He really felt like he was clean and he was sure he could go without a bath for another week. He knew it was gross but it was as it was. However, the rules had changed and Alec had to listen to his… master… no, to the warlock. As humiliating as it was, Alec really wanted to eat. He looked around. The bathroom was huge and expensive. Alec had no idea how to use anything else beside the toilet. He sighed. Oh well.

When he was done, he came closer to the sink and examined it. He needed water and something was telling him it was the right place to get it. He tapped the lever but nothing happened. Alec frowned. Why was it so complicated?! He tried again and finally managed to use it. The water was ice cold but it was better than nothing. He decided to leave it before he broke something down. How? He had no idea but he didn’t want to try his luck. The boy cleaned himself as well as he could. The towel he used was as fluffy as the one he used the previous day but the color was neon pink and Alec spent a few moments just looking at it. He had never seen such color before.

The Nephilim definitely enjoyed brushing his teeth. The minty paste was amazing and tasted quite nice. He repeated it three times until he made his gums bleed and then he left the bathroom. Magnus had already prepared a set of clothes for him and Alec definitely didn’t like them. Black shorts that were sort of fluffy and a blue crop top? No… that must have been a joke! Alec blushed. This… this was just prude! He didn’t have a choice, though. Alec put it on and he really felt more exposed than ever. He hated it.

“Delicious” Magnus whistled, looking at his property. “My sense of fashion is marvelous. You can put socks on if you’re cold” he snapped his fingers and conjured a pair of colorful, rainbow socks. For a moment Alec forgot where he was and he shot Magnus a glare. The warlock laughed. “Don’t be ungrateful, pet.”

Alec really didn’t want it but he was just cold. He looked at his feet and sighed. They were healed but still hurt. He remembered how he had gotten all those cuts and how painful they were. He didn’t want to repeat it so he put the socks on even though they were simply ridiculous. Just like the warlock, he thought.

“Follow me, pet.”

Magnus left the room. He didn’t look back. He didn’t need to know, if Alec followed. It was obvious he did. He had nowhere to run and even if he tried, his efforts would be fruitless. Alec seemed to be smart and he proved himself smart when he followed the warlock. Magnus took Alec to the dining room. He usually ate with his friends but this time he asked them to use different rooms. He wanted to be alone with his pet. Alec walked into the dining room and holy fuck, the room was even more impressive. Alec felt like he was in a fairy tale. All the colors were just incredible. And when he looked at the table, his heart skipped a beat. There was food on the table. Not a bland, gray goo he used to eat but real, fresh food. Alec saw eggs, oatmeal and many other dishes he didn’t know the names of. Magnus saw how excited Alec was and he smirked. Yes, this boy was going to do everything for food.

“Okay, my dear. As you already know, I am your new master. You are my pet, which means I am going to feed you when you behave well. And the food will be tasty. But we have rules here. You are not allowed to sit at the table with me.”

Alec nodded his head. He had never sat at the table so it wasn’t really a problem for him. He watched as the warlock snapped his fingers making the food land on the clean dishes. He prepared a tray for Alec. Some oatmeal, fresh fruit and bread, eggs and bacon. And of course a glass of milk with honey. Alec blinked. He wanted to say that it was too much but he couldn’t really voice his thoughts. Magnus seemed to understand what Alec meant, though.

“You are going to finish all of it. Very soon I want to fuck your gorgeous body and for that, you need to put some meat on these bones” he said. Alec lost his appetite.

The tray landed on the floor as Magnus sat at the table. He watched Alec sit on the floor. The boy eyed the food but vision of what would happened, if he ate that really made him nauseous. He knew he’d end up as a whore but he was just scared of Magnus. If he could postpone it then he was going to do it.

“Eat, pet. You don’t want to be punished, do you?”

Alec swallowed. He didn’t have a choice again. The only cutlery Alec got was a wooden spoon but he didn’t complain. He couldn’t use a fork and knife, even if he wanted to. And he really doubted that Magnus would give him a knife. The warlock was using one but Alec paid him no attention. He focused on his plate and started eating as he didn’t want to be punished. Magnus didn’t specify what kind of punishment it would be but he knew that rape could be included. And he just wasn’t ready. But to be honest, Alec was a bit surprised that Magnus still hadn’t done this yet. He let Alec get clean, he fed him, gave him clothes. Did he want to make Alec an easier target? The Nephilim had no idea but the warlock looked like a kinky person so perhaps he wasn’t wrong.

Magnus was extravagant and proud. He didn’t mind his haircut, glitter in his hair, his perfect eye makeup, the jewelry or bright colored clothes. It suited him and even Alec had to admit it. However, he was too scared to admire the man’s good looks. Which he had, obviously.

Alec wanted to moan at the taste. Even the eggs tasted different, better. The bacon tasted like the purest love and the fruits… Alec tried bananas for the first time. The little fruit salad was delightful and full of flavors he didn’t know. It was really an amazing experience and for a moment Alec forgot where he was. Magnus was eating and watching his pet at the same time. And then something moved in his chest when he saw the gentle smile on the boy’s face. Alec was… something else. He was a Nephilim but he was beautiful and seemed so kind and harmless. Magnus knew he couldn’t let himself be fooled but he also couldn’t help that he somehow cared about the half angel. Alec seemed like a person who deserved good things. And he wanted to give him good things.

After the breakfast they returned to the bedroom. Magnus sat in his armchair and then patted his lap. Alec opened his mouth to say something but Magnus raised his finger to silence him. He shuddered and then sat in Magnus’ lap, even though he wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

“Good boy” Magnus stroked his bare back. Definitely too boney. But Alec ate a lot so it was a matter of a week or two. Give or take. “Now, darling. I want you to know a few rules. So the first one, I am your master and you are my pet. You mustn’t use my name or any other titles. Always. Two, you are not allowed to speak unless I tell you to. That includes saying ‘no’. You can’t say no nor discuss with me. If I say something, you do it. Got it?” he waited for Alec’s answer. The boy nodded his head. The rules were quite simple and doable so far.

“Three, if you want to eat, you have to behave. And I mean it, pet. No running away, no speaking without permission. You need to obey me completely” he put his other hand on Alec’s knee making the angel flinch. “Four, I am allowed to punish you whenever I like it. But don’t worry. If you don’t deserve it, I will not do it” he patted his fingers on Alec’s knee. “The one about meals you already know. Five, you will respect me. Here and outside of that room. Always.”

Magnus moved his hand to Alec’s calf. The Nephilim closed his eyes. He didn’t want Magnus to touch him but he couldn’t tell him to go away. He had to endure it. Magnus hummed, enjoying the feeling of Alec’s soft skin underneath his fingertips.

“And six, you are going to please me and satisfy me. I know how sore you are now and that’s why I haven’t taken you yet. But soon, my sweet angel…” he purred.

Alec could endure the touches, humiliation and rules. He really could do it. But this was just too much. Magnus wasn’t a good person and Alec felt stupid for even thinking that the warlock could know something like a sympathy. He was just angry. Angry, disappointed, tired and scared. He didn’t control it anymore. The tears were like a downpour. Magnus raised his brow. He didn’t mean to scare Alec like this.

He watched the Nephilim cry and choke on his sobs. He felt a pang of guilt and for a moment he even wanted to take his words back. But then he reminded himself that Alec was a Nephilim. A bloodthirsty creature that didn’t hesitate to kill his family. Alec wasn’t even alive back then but his parentage was enough. He’d be nice for the angel. But for the right price.

“Hush, little angel. You’ll like it” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Alec’s middle.

Alec looked around the room. There wasn’t anything he could use to end his misery. He’d need to come up with something.  


	8. Sweet dreams

Doing nothing wasn’t something he was used to do. He was used to work from dawn to dusk and sometimes even longer. And when he had a moment just for himself, he usually spent it with his siblings. Right now he was left with nothing to do. No chores, no hard work… and no siblings. And unfortunately, no freedom. His master needed to leave a few times and every time he would use a spell that made Alec unable to leave the bed aside from short trips to the toilet. He was tied to the mattress by invisible force so everything he could do was to sleep, rest and go to the bathroom. Not that he didn’t appreciate it but after three days of doing nothing, he was just more tired than the moment he arrived to the mansion.

Alec groaned, looking to the side. There was a tray with a glass of water and a chicken sandwich. Normally Alec would devour the food but right now he was too scared to do it. Food would help him heal. And getting his health back meant the warlock taking advantage of him. So far Magnus hadn’t done anything to harm Alec but the Nephilim knew that it was only a matter of time. It terrified him. No one has ever explained to him how it all worked and it just scared the shit out of him. Alec knew it was unhealthy and dangerous but he really couldn’t care less.

The clock was ticking. The numbers didn’t mean anything to Alec as he just didn’t know numbers nor knew he how to read what hour it was. He sighed.  He was bored, worried and scared. He was trapped in that room, wondering what was happening with his siblings. Were they safe? Were they hungry? Cold? Hurt? Alec felt the panic rising in his chest. He tried to break the spell and flee but the magic didn’t let him. He was too weak but it didn’t mean he didn’t try. He did.

He was panting like crazy when Magnus finally returned to the bedroom. The warlock raised his eyebrow seeing the quite hot picture in front of his eyes. A gorgeous young man, laying on his bed, breathless. Oh fuck. Magnus licked his lips.

“Why, pet. You never cease to amaze me” he purred, making his way to the bed.

Alec tensed, looking at the warlock like he was a murderer holding a knife. Magnus snorted, shaking his head.

“Calm down, little one” he said and sat on the bed. He reached his hand toward Alec and then caressed the angel’s cheek. “You’re so adorable, pet. I’m glad I found you before they  put you into that filthy brothel. Just thinking of someone else touching you makes me sick” he looked into Alec’s eyes. The blue orbs were beautiful, fierce and sad. Magnus loved them but he somehow didn’t want to see the sadness anymore. “Why didn’t you eat your breakfast?”

He changed the topic, seeing the food still on the tray. He didn’t like that Alec looked so malnourished and he tried to change that, giving Alec the best food. His pet always ate dinner but the last few days he didn’t touch other meals. At least not when he was looking. Magnus was a bit suspicious but his pet didn’t say a word. Magnus even wondered if he could use his voice again… he needed to check it.

Alec looked away. He didn’t touch the food not because he wasn’t hungry or because he didn’t want to eat it. He was starving and he wanted nothing more but to eat his breakfast but he just couldn’t. By now it was obvious to Alec that he wouldn’t be able to find anything sharp or strong enough to hurt himself. Starving seemed like the only option to get away. Alec wanted to help his siblings but he couldn’t even help himself. He failed all of them. He didn’t deserve to live. Alec just hoped that the warlock would let him see Jace and Izzy before his death. He felt Magnus’ eyes on him and he just shrugged his shoulders. Magnus frowned.

“Oh, pet. You need to eat, darling” he snapped his fingers, releasing Alec from the spell. “Okay then. Come on, I want you to accompany me in the living room.”

Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He followed Magnus to the other room and then kneeled on the floor without a word. Magnus made it clear that he wanted Alec as obedient as possible. The warlock smirked, seeing how good his pet was and then sat on the couch, patting a space beside him.

“Come here, darling. I want you closer” he said. Alec got up and joined Magnus reluctantly on the couch. He stifled a flinch when the man wrapped his arm around him. “I want to be lazy today. So we’re going to watch TV. But first…” he sighed, looking at his pet. “Undress. It’s pretty hot outside and I don’t think you need all of that…” he motioned at his clothes.

Alec’s eyes widened. He had to admit that it was really warm but he didn’t want to undress. He opened his mouth to say something but Magnus’ glare made him shut up again. Alec stood on shaky legs as he got rid of his t-shirt and socks, leaving only the boxers on. Surprisingly, Magnus didn’t tell him to take them off. The boy felt Magnus’ hand on him again and he closed his eyes. All he wanted right now was to die. Magnus started typing something on his phone. Alec didn’t look. He couldn’t read it anyway so he just sighed and looked at the carpet. The patterns were dancing before his eyes and Alec knew what was the cause of that. He was dehydrated. Very dehydrated. His throat hurt but he didn’t drink the water Magnus gave him anyway. He had a strong will and still a strong hope that the warlock wouldn’t touch him, if he was barely conscious.

Magnus pulled Alec closer and started stroking the boy’s arm. Alec didn’t want to admit it but it was kind of pleasant. All Alec knew was only the bad touch. And even if he was aware that Magnus was bad, he couldn’t force himself to hate it. Magnus was gentle, his hands were smooth and Alec was so tired. The warlock looked at his sleepy angel and smiled. Adorable. Truly adorable. His pet was just perfect. Magnus turned on the TV and then almost dropped the remote when Alec jumped. For a moment Magnus had no idea what just happened. Until he noticed Alec’s eyes and the realization hit him. Alec had never seen TV before. Magnus smirked.

The Nephilim had different reactions to all new things. Daylight was scary so the warlock always made sure to use the curtains. Fabrics seemed to fascinate him and he always wanted to touch everything. TV was something new. Magnus turned it on for the first time since he “adopted” his pet and he had to admit that it was quite funny. He needed to show Alec more things.

The warlock hit another button, since the news were just boring. Unfortunately, he had no idea what would be played on the next channel and a movie about war was definitely something he didn’t expect to happen. The volume was too loud. A loud explosion and screams in the movie made Alec yelp and curl into a ball. Magnus blinked. Okay, perhaps TV wasn’t the best option ever. He turned it off and then looked at his pet, who by now was shaking like a leaf. Alec had no idea what just happened. The large TV hanging on the wall made noise but how could he know it was this infernal device and not something real?

“Shh, pet. Breathe” Magnus stroked his black locks, smiling gently. Was it really one of the fearless Nephilim that slaughtered his family? He saw the fading stamina rune on Alec’s back and it became clear that Alec indeed belonged to the murderous species. Even though at that moment he looked just like a beaten puppy. “It’s okay. It wasn’t real.”

Alec blinked a few times. It wasn’t real? But how was that possible? His body needed water but he was more than sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He heard the noise! Alec stayed in the same position and Magnus sighed. He should’ve been mad that Alec didn’t listen to him but he somehow couldn’t. He wanted to say something more but then he heard a knocking on the door.

“Walk in” he called.

Catarina entered the room and Alec moved to the corner of the couch. Magnus smirked. What a bashful little creature. Alexander… he had mixed feelings toward the boy. He was a Nephilim and that meant Magnus was supposed to hate him and hurt him. But other part of him didn’t want that. The other part wanted to show Alec the real life and shield him from the bad in the world. And then he remembered that Nephilim were the bad of the world. Alec was a Nephilim after all. Even if he didn’t stand and fight like the proud half angel he was, he was still the same bloodthirsty creature that murdered his kind with cold blood. No matter how cute and handsome he was, he didn’t deserve mercy. But… it was easier said than done when he sat like that, looking all scared and innocent.

“I came just like you asked me” the woman said, walking into the room. She had a bag in her hand.

Alec could feel her eyes on him and he definitely didn’t like it. He was almost naked and the woman was looking at him like he was there to seduce the warlock when in fact, he was the one being in a crappy situation! Magnus got up from the couch and went to hug his friend. Alec watched them, pulling his knees closer to his chest. He didn’t feel very comfortable being this exposed.

“Thank you, Cat. I could do it myself but I trust you more” he smiled. Alec could easily tell that this smile was so different from the ones Magnus had for him. Those were… real.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t trust myself either” she rolled her eyes wanting to mock her friend. Magnus gasped.

“You’re lucky that I love you!” he squealed and then approachedAlec. “Pet, you already know my friend, Catarina. She’s a medic. And she’ll take a look at you now. I need to know if you don’t carry any diseases.”

Alec knew that he should’ve been offended. But… Magnus was a bit right. Alec had never been to the doctor, never been vaccinated or anything. His angel blood helped him fight minor illnesses but was he immune to everything? He didn’t know. He also didn’t know why it was so important to the warlock. He tilted his head to the side and Magnus took the hint.

“Well, I don’t like condoms. And if you carry something nasty then I’d rather avoid it” he shrugged his shoulders. “Warlocks don’t catch diseases, even STD’s. But it doesn’t mean I want to fuck someone with herpes.”

Alec felt like crying again. But why?! He was skinny. Too skinny to be considered an attractive lover. Why couldn’t he just let him be?! And now Magnus was calling him disgusting. So why did he want to hurt him in that way? He so didn’t get that. Alec wasn’t sure but he thought he saw the blue-skinned warlock purse her lips. She clearly didn’t approve of Magnus’ plans. And that confused Alec even more. A warlock with a common sense and morals? Impossible. 

“I don’t think he has herpes, Magnus. You’d actually have to have a sexual intercourse and this one acts like he doesn’t even know how it works.”

It felt like a slap. He was more than aware of how uneducated he was but he didn’t like when people constantly reminded him of that. He hugged his legs and closed his eyes. He wished for earth to open and swallow him so he didn’t have to endure the humiliation anymore. But unfortunately, it was only the beginning. The female warlock moved closer to him and before Alec knew that, a wave of magic hit his body. It didn’t hurt but it was enough to startle him. Alec tried to escape but there wasn’t any more space on the couch.

“Hmm…” Catarina hummed and then looked at Magnus who sat next to Alec on the couch. “My magic doesn’t sense any diseases but I need more specific results to give you an accurate diagnosis” she said. Magnus just nodded his head.

“He’s all yours” he waved his hand. Alec stifled a sob. He just didn’t understand what Magnus meant by that but it didn’t sound very nice.

Alec wanted to ask Magnus what was going to happen. He knew that using his voice was forbidden but he was too anxious to stay quiet. He cleared his throat and tried to say something but he only gave a pitiful groan followed by a coughing fit. His throat was like a Sahara desert and each cough hurt like a bitch. Catarina placed her hand on Alec’s neck before the Nephilim even had time to react. Alec flinched but her grip was strong enough to hold him in place. Next the magic emerged. It soothed the pain in his throat and Alec could finally take a breath without any pain.

“All fixed” she muttered. “I think he’ll be able to speak now. If you want him to” she added.

Magnus eyed Alec curiously. The Nephilim was adorable but he definitely looked unhealthy. Better than the day Magnus took him in but still unhealthy. He understood that not calling Catarina for help earlier was a big mistake. Not that he could change that now.

“Okay then. Speak, pet” he ordered. Alec looked at him with wide eyes, unsure what to do. And what to say. “Tell me your name” he sighed.

The boy blinked his eyes. Why would Magnus want to hear his name? He was nothing more than a slave. But he couldn’t voice his thoughts. He didn’t want to get punished and the way the warlock was looking at him it was obvious that he didn’t have much time to answer.

“A… Al… Alec” he croaked. His voice was hoarse because of how long he didn’t use that. It actually felt weird to speak again.

“Alec?” Magnus tilted his head, a smug smile on his face. “Is it short for Alexander?” he asked. Alec just nodded his head this time.

Magnus liked the sound of the name. It suited the Nephilim. Magnus knew he wouldn’t use that, though. The Nephilim was his pet. He was his master. There was no time for using their real names.

“Now, can I get the samples? I have better things to do than sitting here” Cat interjected and Magnus chuckled.

“You wound me, my dear!” he shook his head fondly. “Why, of course. Do your worst.”

“I always do my best, Bane” she glared at him but there wasn’t any real fire behind that. She smirked and then took the equipment out from her bag.

Alec eyed the things and he instantly moved as far away from them as possible. Magnus raised his brow. Of course the angel was scared. But what was a little needle compared to a hundred years in a cave, flesh wounds and starvation? He grunted. Alec was so sensitive. A fucking disgrace! He glowered at the boy, squinting his eyes. It was enough for Alec to shut up and not fight. Catarina wrapped a tourniquet around his arm and Alec trembled in fear. Magnus was suddenly mad and he wanted to punish the boy right away. But then he met the blue eyes shining with tears and his anger was gone. It was… odd… Magnus didn’t understand that. But he remembered one thing. Alec belonged to him. It was his pet, his property. And he was a good owner after all.

“Stop shaking, pet. You’re being ungrateful…” he whispered into Alec’s ear.

Magnus’ breath against his ear sent a shiver down his spine. At the exact same time Catarina inserted the needle into Alec’s vein. The pain wasn’t the worst pain he felt in his life but it was definitely unique and unpleasant. Alec let out a yelp and then grimaced. His blood dripped into the vial and Alec felt sick. He didn’t know, if it was caused by the situation in general or maybe the fact that he spoke without permission. Well, not really, he didn’t use words but still. Magnus was looking at him like a predator and Alec really felt like he would faint in any moment. Dear god, what was going to happen?!

Catarina collected about six vials of Alec’s blood before she finally let him go. Alec felt lightheaded. He swayed, even though he was currently in a sitting position. Magnus put his hands on Alec’s shoulders to steady him. He raised his brow.

“Is it normal?”

“People react differently to this. And he’s probably exhausted. Look at him… all skin and bones. Do you even feed him?”

“I do!” he rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Then I’m leaving this problem to you. I’ll contact you in two days or so. Take care.”

Magnus waved his hand and when Catarina left, he looked at his pale Nephilim. Alec blinked his eyes a few times but it was obvious that his eyelids were slowly dropping. He was falling asleep. Magnus heaved a sigh.

“Sleep, pet. I’ll deal with you when you’re awake.”

Alec felt the soft blanket on his bare skin and sighed. What did Magnus mean? He really didn’t want to find out. He fought with the sleepiness for a minute longer but in the end he lost the battle.

Magnus watched his sleeping pet. He saw the dark bags under his eyes and sighed. His pet. His Alexander. Magnus noticed how nice he was to him that day. And he also noticed that his pet broke the rule.

“Sweet dreams, little angel. We’re going to have so much fun today…”


	9. Or beautiful nightmare

The burning feeling of a stele carving fresh runes on his delicate skin made his eyes water. The burn was bearable but the knowledge of what was going to happen next was a completely different scenario. He tried to get up but the leather straps held him tightly, making it impossible to flee. The cold table made him shiver all over.

He looked around. The room was dark except for the two lamps that were directed at him. They blinded him but didn’t give any warmth. He could see two people in the room with him. They were silent, only the clatter of metal hitting metal was heard. He tried again. The restraints didn’t budge. A few droplets of sweat appeared on his temple.

“Please… please no…” he begged.

The glint of light on the sharp, metal scalpel left him sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled at the restraints. Nothing.

“Have you finished the runes?” one of the men asked and the other hummed. “Let’s get started then…”

His chest was rising and falling rapidly. He watched as the blade got closer and closer to his skin. The cold and then the agonizing pain followed by a gush of warm liquid.

Alec woke up with a scream and then flinched at the sound of his voice. He forgot completely that the blue-skinned warlock had already healed his abused throat. But somehow he didn’t find any joy in having his voice back. What was the use of it? He wasn’t allowed to speak and the warlock wanted to hear him only when he fucked Alec. And Alec didn’t look forward to that. 

He sat up, the soft blanket falling on his lap. Alec blinked a few times. He didn’t remember getting a blanket nor falling asleep. He needed a moment to recall what had happened that day. Well, beside the other warlock’s visit, nothing unusual had happened or he just didn’t remember. What he did remember though was the gnawing feeling of hunger. Alec could feel his stomach twist painfully, demanding food. But Alec was going to deny eating anything. After all, Magnus said he’d fuck him only when Alec is thicker. And well, the Nephilim really wasn’t happy with how he looked now. He could count his bones, he was always cold… but if it didn’t make Magnus horny, then he was more than okay with that.

“What happened, pet?” the warlock asked, walking into the living room where he had left Alec earlier. “I heard you scream.”

Alec looked around, a faint blush on his cheeks and then looked down. Should he answer the warlock? Was he even allowed to speak? And then he remembered the last thing Magnus said before he fell asleep. Fresh tears gathered in his eyes and his whole body shook. Fuck, he spoke without Magnus’ permission! He broke the rule! Well, technically, he didn’t speak but he made a sound. And now he did it again...

He looked at the tiny dot that the needle left on the crook of his elbow. He didn’t say a word, he yelped. And if Magnus knew why, he wouldn’t be mad or so Alec hoped for. After all, needles were not a good memory. Needles meant exams, needles meant pain and traumatic events. He was just terrified that this time would be the same. Magnus told him that he wasn’t going to do the same things Malcolm had done to him but could he really trust the warlock?

“Pet, I’m talking to you. You’re allowed to answer” Magnus encouraged him and then sat on the couch next to Alec. The Nephilim pulled his knees to his chin.

“I…” he tried his voice carefully. To be honest, he had no idea what to say. He was sure Magnus didn’t care and well… the fear of punishment was still there. “A dream…”

“A nightmare?” Magnus raised his brow. He was a bit surprised that it was the first time Alec had a nightmare since he took him. But he didn’t feel sorry. He was battling his own nightmares and no one pitied him.

The Nephilim and his kind was the reason that Magnus was having those nightmares. All those years he didn’t get a single night of a good sleep because of them! Because of the fucking tortures he had to endure for so long! He looked at Alec. The Nephilim was innocent and a part of his brain new that but… the pain, fear and anger he felt because of the memories were just too much. He stopped thinking rationally. And suddenly the warlock didn’t care that Alec was still tired, malnourished and probably needed to drink some water. He grabbed the boy by his neck and pushed him on the floor. Alec gasped in pain as he hit the ground but he didn’t dare to look at Magnus.

“Pathetic” he spat out and then nudged Alec with his foot. The sympathy he had for the boy was gone and he only remembered the bad things. “Get up. Let’s start with your punishment.”

Tears stained his cheeks as he got up and followed Magnus to another room. He was so scared and what was even worse, he had no idea what he was being punished for. He didn’t speak. He made a sound but he didn’t do it on purpose! He really wanted to apologize and beg for mercy but his voice betrayed him.

The warlock pushed Alec on the wall and for a moment the Nephilim thought the worst was coming. But then he heard a snap of fingers followed by a clang of metal.

“I will be taking a nap now. And as your punishment, you’ll have to wait for me.”

Alec blinked his eyes. What kind of punishment was that? It seemed like something he did every day since he came there. But then he saw the new ornaments on the wall and he trembled, shaking his head. However, no matter how much Alec begged with his eyes for Magnus to stop, the warlock didn’t stop even for a moment. The Nephilim could do nothing. Magnus grabbed his arms and then put Alec’s wrists into shackles. They were placed so high that Alec had to stand on his toes. It wasn’t so bad, though. He was sure he could endure an hour of this. It’d be painful but doable.

However… it wasn’t enough for the enraged warlock. Magnus had no control over his body. He growled and snapped his fingers again, this time making a shackle appear around Alec’s neck. The Nephilim choked and immediately straightened his body. It hurt. It hurt so freaking much but Magnus was deaf to Alec cries and blind to see his struggled. He went to bed. And Alec stayed like that.

After an hour his body was all numb and hurting. He could feel every nerve of his body screaming with pain. His muscles were trembling because of the effort of keeping Alec into such a difficult position and because of the little oxygen they got. But Alec wasn’t able to breath like a normal person. In fact, he was suffocating. He didn’t have enough strength to continue this and he was so, so hungry…

Black spots danced in front of Alec’s eyes. Was it really the last day of his life? Was he really going to die like that? He always thought that his death would be different… that at least his siblings would be there for him. But right now he was alone. The warlock was sleeping on the other end of the room but he clearly didn’t give a fuck about the Nephilim.

Alec closed his eyes. He wanted to fight for his siblings but he just couldn’t anymore and after doing a lot of thinking he actually decided that this way wasn’t the worst scenario. Starving himself would take a lot of time and pain. The rape would probably destroy him mentally. But this? A few minutes and he’d be free. Completely free! And he knew it was stupid and he’d be a coward but he just couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t have any more strength and the pain was excruciating.

His knees buckled. Alec’s neck collided painfully with the metal shackle and he started to choke, gasping for air but to no avail. All his efforts were futile and soon he felt himself losing consciousness. He remembered someone calling his name but he never saw their face.

***

“How the fuck could you even do something like that?!” Catarina hit him with a slipper for the hundredth time. “I know he’s a Nephilim but for fuck’s sake! Magnus! It’s 2019, not a fucking medieval shit!”

To say the woman was mad would be a misunderstanding. She was furious and ready to kill. And well, Magnus couldn’t blame her. He was aware that he fucked up really badly. He let his pain and emotion take control of him and that was the outcome. He hurt his pet more than he ever should have. If he didn’t wake up in time… fuck. Magnus rubbed his face. He never pitied Nephilim but Alec seemed different… sweet and innocent. He didn’t deserve it and yet he had to suffer because Magnus couldn’t control his anger. And when he looked at his pet, he felt like a fucking monster. Was he… no, no, he couldn’t think like that. What he was doing was the right thing. He made a mistake but Alec was alive. He still could fix it.

Alec was in bed, a mean red stripe decorating his neck. Catarina managed to resuscitate the boy but his condition wasn’t good. She put an IV in Alec’s hand and gave him a sedative so the Nephilim could get a few hours of sleep.

“I know, I know!” Magnus exclaimed and then heaved a heavy sigh, looking at Alec. “He just… he deserved it. He provoked me” he muttered. He realized how ridiculous he was. Alec didn’t provoke him. His pain and anger issues did.

“How?” Catarina put her hands on her hips.

“Well… he…” Magnus cleared his throat. Now that the emotions were no longer controlling him, he didn’t really understand why he did what he did. “He brought back my memories…”

“What happened?!” she squinted her eyes.

“He had a nightmare. Woke up screaming…”

Catarina raised her brow. She loved Magnus, after all he was her dear friend but he was also a fucking dumbass. The woman hated Nephilim but she could use her brain to see how wrong all of this was. She hated it more than anything but then again, she couldn’t really change it. She had to accept this. But this? No, this was just unacceptable. She used the slipper a few more times.

“You fucking idiot!” she yelled. “I know it’s a Nephilim! I understand that you want to fuck him, punish him! But do that when he actually deserves it! I know how easy it is to trigger you but fuck, Magnus! He wasn’t even born back then! It’s a kid! He’s innocent and he’s been through shit so cut him some slack! He may be your slave and you can treat him like one but this?! This was too much. And I’m warning you. Pull a shit like that again and I’ll fucking end you!”

She stormed out, leaving Magnus speechless. She was scary and she knew how to make others cry. Magnus gulped and then looked at Alec. She was right. Alec was his slave, his pet and it was normal to punish him but… but then he realized that what he had done wasn’t a punishment but a torture. He tortured the poor Nephilim and he… really felt like a monster for doing that.

He sat on the bed. Alec was sleeping peacefully. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s cheek and caressed it. They used to be warriors but Alec was so fragile that it was hard to believe he was actually half angel. His appearance was definitely angelic but his body wasn’t a body of a soldier. Magnus could take a closer look at Alec now and because he felt guilty for what had happened, he made a few mental notes.

Alec needed to heal, food, some comfort and obedience lessons but they had time for that. For now he just let the boy sleep.

***

Alec woke up somewhere near the evening. His body was sore and achy but he was surprisingly warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was in bed, the sheets were fresh and smelled like something sweet. He actually felt more than relaxed until he felt a weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw an arm. The arm was connected to the rest of the body, the body of Magnus Bane. The warlock that tried to kill him.

He tried to stay as still as possible but he failed and flinched. It woke Magnus up and the warlock groaned. It made Alec’s eyes water and he bit his bottom lip to stifle a sob. Magnus blinked when he saw the state Alec was in and he quickly sat up.

“Pet, how are you feeling?” he asked, looking at Alec. It was painful to watch how hard the boy was trying to stay silent. “Use your voice. And be honest. It’s an order pet. Do you understand?” Alec nodded his head. “Good. So now tell me, how are you feeling?”

Alec thought about the answer. How did he feel? Oh well, he was terrified, starving, his whole body screamed with pain and he wanted to die. But he knew that his master wouldn’t appreciate such answer.

“Hurts…” he whispered.

“Can you sit up for me, pet?”

Alec raised his brow. He had no idea why but Magnus’ voice was… different, soft, polite. No, he had to be hallucinating. And then he remembered that Magnus ordered him to sit. He tried to prop himself on his arms but his wrists were still sore and he had no energy to do that. Magnus helped him sit up and conjured a few more pillows.

“Look, pet… the punishment was too much. Master was angry and got carried away. He shouldn’t have and he truly regrets it. Do you forgive me, Alec?”

Alec was indeed hallucinating. There was no other explanation. Because… how the fuck could it be real?! Magnus was nice, charming even! He apologized and even used his name! Alec needed a moment. Actually, no, an eternity to process that but then Magnus touched his hand and he came back to the reality. Forgiveness… did he forgive Magnus? He wasn’t mad at him. That sounded unbelievably but he really wasn’t mad and that only showed the harsh upbringing. Alec accepted all punishments and didn’t hold any grudges. Besides, Magnus was not crystal but he kind of cared about Alec. He feared that it would change and by now he was already aware that suicide wouldn’t be that easy. He needed time to come up with something and for that, he had to be on Magnus’ good side.

“Y-yes…” Alec nodded his head. “It’s okay… I deserved it…”

Magnus was left speechless for a moment. He knew that slaves always lied so they’d avoid another punishment but Alec… Alec was different. His beautiful blue eyes were telling the truth. He really didn’t hold a grudge against Magnus even though it would be more than understandable. Magnus did something terrible and he didn’t deserve forgiveness. He took out his anger on Alec even though the Nephilim did nothing wrong.

He couldn’t swear he’d start loving this kind, that was rather impossible. However he promised himself to start treating his pet better. Alec was a good boy and he definitely deserved something nice from time to time.

“No, pet. You didn’t” he mumbled. Alec didn’t quite hear him, thank god. “You’re in no shape to serve me. But as you are my dear pet, master will take care of you. Be as good as gold and I’ll reward you” he smiled, caressing Alec’s cheek.

Alec had to admit that the gesture was quite nice. Well, he couldn’t stop it even if it wasn’t but right now he was focused on something else.

“Reward?” he asked shyly. He had no idea what Magnus meant by that. Alec didn’t really need anything.

“Yes, my sweet pet. A reward. I promise you’ll like it but first you must be good for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

He said it too quickly but well, Alec was really like a child. Extremely naïve and hopeful. Magnus smirked. Alec truly was precious and because of the guilt, he decided to be super nice to his pet. At least for one day. Magnus snapped his fingers and a second later a golden tray appeared on the bed.

Fresh French croissants, raspberry jam, orange juice and scrambled eggs. He needed some protein and sugar, after all. Alec eyed the food. It look amazing and he could already tell that everything was delicious. The smell of food made his mouth water but… but he promised himself that he would not eat! Magnus saw Alec’s hesitation and cleared his throat.

“Pet, finish your food” he squinted his eyes and Alec gulped.

Well, he had to break his own promise. In any other situation he would’ve tried to protest but the memories of the last punishment were too fresh and he really didn’t want to upset Magnus even more. So this one time… well, one meal won’t heal him. Maybe he could…

“Go ahead, pet. It’s all yours.”

Alec reached his hand for the food and winced when something pulled at his skin. To this moment he didn’t even notice the IV that was safely tapped to the crook of his elbow. Magnus looked at the IV bag and noticed that it was already empty. He snapped it away, freeing Alec at the same time. The boy took the croissant but he didn’t really know what he should do with it. Magnus chuckled.

“Dip it into the red stuff and take a bite.”

Magnus found Alec’s reaction to be one of the funniest things he had ever seen. It warmed his heart enough to stop him from being a dick for a moment. He didn’t even scold Alec for leaving crumbs in bed. Well, it wasn’t his fault. Magnus was the one who let Alec eat there.

He watched the boy eat in silence. Magnus still felt guilty but he was more than willing to atone for that. Alec was still his pet and it was obvious Magnus would never be his friend but he didn’t want to think of himself as a monster. He punished Malcolm for torturing the Nephilim and now he was doing the same thing… he couldn’t let that happen ever again.

Alec yawned and the warlock smirked.

“You should sleep some more, pet” he snapped his fingers. The empty tray was gone, pillows were fluffed and crumbs free.

He helped Alec lie down and then put his hand on Alec’s head. He massaged his scalp very gently and to his surprise, it made Alec fall asleep almost immediately.

Magnus looked at Alec’s face. Nephilim or not, he was a true gem. He was a toy for Magnus’ entertainment but Magnus always treated his things well. And that one deserved a nice reward.

He already knew what to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please. It gives me lots of motivation!


End file.
